I Won't Stay Long
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Season 2 of the story 'Save Me Please'. 3 years later, Amanda comes back to America. This isn't for Anthony though. Amanda has a vendetta. She also has to face with situations that could haunt her later. Join us as Amanda has to fight for her life, find out the truth and make decisions. Has her personality changed? Did her feelings too? Join us to find out as the story continues
1. Prologue

I Won't Stay Long

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Surprise surprise! I'm writing this a little early. I was planning to write this tomorrow, but tomorrow is going to be the first chapter. For a taster, this will be later in the story. Miles away. Anyway, sorry but I didn't like the title for this season (The one I had planned). This title, fits in perfectly and you will soon see why.**

**Anyway, please show your love and support and please start this with a lot of reviews. It would honestly make my day, but also it will make Smosh see this story. Hopefully. On with the Prologue!**

* * *

Prologue

Limping, I reflected on what just happened and left to get home. Holding onto my side, flinching at the burning pain of blood seeping out of the cut. Hands firm and trying to block the flow. Bruises flaming my skin, slowly appearing as it covered every inch of my body.

My mind was confused. As was my heart. Staring into the distance, I could feel the heat from behind me push me further. Was my vendetta all for nothing? _"You just don't know...Do you?" _the voice echoes in my mind. The familiar voice giving me a head ache and pure unsure feelings.

Images of what happened flashed in front of my eyes, my past too. _What happened? What does he mean? Why do I feel like it was all for nothing? Was he lieing? Was it the truth? Will I ever find out what happened to..._Shaking my head I carried on moving. Not looking back.

Sensing the blood trickle down from the corner of my mouth. The stain dry. Pointless to rub off. Pointless. _Was it all just that? Pointless?_ My body felt faint, yet I carried on walking. Walking until I reached my destination. My body was disagreeing. Restraining me from moving rapidly. Contradicting my thoughts. My needs and especially my mission.

Forcing myself to knock on the familiar door, I saw it open quickly. Only to looking into the eyes of a concerned person. My body staying put, but I pushed past them and entered. Knowing what was going to happen, they attempted to stop me and I just looked at their eyes. "What happened?!" they asked...

_~I.W.S.L~_

* * *

**What do you think? Excited for this season? Question to end with:**

**What do you think will happen this season? OR would like to happen?**

**Please review!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Sad right? Well! Exams are over! Prom left to do! Which takes up a little of my time. Other than that I'm writing nearly every day for you! Here's the deal, the more I post I want a review for each from you guys. Tell me how it's going. Season 2! Guys, her hair was really long in season 1, almost the same length as Marzia's. Remember that please.**

**Guys, I was going to upload this on Friday but...Internet was being a twit. I was ill and I had no way of even getting up from sleeping. So sorry for this, please understand. Also, let's pretend Mari has an uncle that she hasn't told the Smosh boys about.**

**Warning: This chapter will have spoilers! Which you will thoroughly enjoy. No doubt about that! I have to ask...Do you guys remember the little boy in the park? When Amanda freaked out? Just keep that in mind...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return

Calming breaths entered and exited my body. Serenity, un tensing and unwinding. This was a quiet heaven and my own little world. My mind relaxing and my body joining it while holding hands. Meditation. A sudden knock pulled me away from my happy place. My eyes flashing open, looking around the room that was empty. Only things inside with me was a mat, closet and a bed.

The decor though was classy in a Japanese style. Three years have passed, not one did I move away from the goal I had. _"Come in,"_ I said in Japanese. A woman with her sleek black hair in a bun, dark eyes and smooth skin came in. Peeking in through the door, she stepped in and smiled. Her suit without a single crease.

"Your Sensei would like a word with you in his office," she replied in English, which just didn't sound right. Standing up, I nodded and she left. She knew I wouldn't get lost and so I quickly looked at a picture. One that gave me strength, purpose and the will to carry on. Slipping it back where it was hidden, I headed to his office and knocked. Waiting patiently, I heard him tell me to enter in Japanese.

Obliging to him, I walked in and noticed he rearranged the office. It seemed more modern than before. Spacious and fit for a king. Walking closer, I shut the door as he waved his hand for me to. Bowing, I looked to him and kept my facial expressions strong. Hidden. The way he taught me to. _"Hiroto, you asked to see me?" _I asked him in Japanese.

He stood tall, stern and powerful as I knew he was. "Amanda, there is a serious matter to attend to," he answers in English. "What is it?" I ask him confused. Instead of answering me, he walks over to his huge table and I noticed his suit was also not creased. Then again it was never creased, just as his short black hair never was out of place. He picked up a remote, switches on the screen and I noticed it was an American news station.

_"Breaking news, the murderer and rapist Daniel Slater has escaped from prison. Police are trying to track him down, but he is no where to be found. Only 3 years ago, his best friend died and we have a clip of who he could be after," _a reporter tells us and it shows a clip of him screaming he would come for me. _"Amanda Richards may be gone, but how well hidden is she?" _the woman goes on about me but Hiroto turns off the power.

This was the inevitable, it was going to happen one day or another. To my luck...It was today. Looking to him, not surprised by this information or un affected. "What should we do?" I question him and he walks over to place the remote back onto the table. Heading towards his desk, he opened a drawer while watching me.

I did feel fright for Mari and the others. They didn't have me to fend for them. "I'm not doing anything. This is your mission. Not mine. You've succeeded in your training, you're prepared and it's time for you to finish your mission," he tells me with no expression. Nodding in understanding, he walks towards me and thanked him. "Before you leave," he stops me before I could bow to him.

"Here," he says when he is in front of me. He clasps my hand, and places four objects in my hands. After he let me go, I looked down at my hands and saw four things I hadn't seen in a while. My gun (which I used almost every day), my phone that he took off me, my bracelet that he kept except it now had not only an owl but also a tiger. He must have added it, he also handed me a one way ticket to America.

Looking up to him in disbelief he met mine with kind eyes. "Be safe and be careful. Especially to whom you talk to, and don't forget to train," he tells me with a half smile. I smile back at him, it didn't feel forced but it felt different. Not showing emotion in so long, it changes people. "I'll be calling Mari for updates, also to know if you are doing the training," he tells me with a chuckle.

Thinking of Mari, I thought of the danger they could be in and felt a little worried. "Pack your things, your flight is this afternoon," he tells me and I thank him before bowing and leaving him. Rushing to my room, I packed up my stuff and was finished before I even had to leave. Sitting there staring at the photo, when someone called me to leave I hid it and left...

* * *

In the plane, I sat down and got myself comfortable. The hours went by and when I knew I was close to Sacramento, I decided to whip my phone out. Pressing one of the first names I had on speed dial, I waited and placed the phone to my ear. This feeling was wierd, as I haven't used a phone in ages.

It was picked up on the second ring. _"Hello?" _the voice called and I froze at the voice. Shaking it off, I softly smiled and decided to reply. "Mari," I answered and this made her gasp. _"Amanda! How are you? I haven't seen you in months!"_ she calls out in a whisper excited shout. "I'm fine, how are you guys?" I ask her and she sighs. _"You heard huh?" _she asks and I 'mmhmm'd.

_"We're doing fine for now, a little on edge but there are no worries. How are you? How come Hitoro suddenly lets you call people? I thought that was against the rules?" _she questions and I took a deep breath. "I'm coming back, so be prepared to pick me up," I tell her as she gasped. _"I'll be there soon, where about are you?" _she asks surprised. "I'd say 3 hours away," I tell her and she 'hmm's in the background.

_"So how was Japan since I last saw you?" _she asks and I laugh. She came over a few months ago, lying to the guys as she came to see me. Secret is, Hitoro is her uncle. "It was good, training getting more intense but I pulled it off. Can't wait to get back though, even though I will miss Japan a lot," I admit to her. She giggles, knowing the feeling. We talked a little more on my training, aswell as my mission.

"How are the boys?" I ask her and she sighs sadly. _"Ian's fine. He's concerned for Anthony as am I. He doesn't stop. He's always filming, always editing and he stays up at night just editing. Coming up with new sketches, new game plans and lots of other crazy shit. The boy doesn't stop. It's turning into an obsession," _Mari admits to me.

This causes my brows to furrow, as I had no idea why he was acting so strangely. "What does Ian tell you about Anthony?" I ask her and she clears her throat. _"Well...That it's just his reaction to you leaving. It really devastated him," _she explains. "Wow, uhmm..." I trailed off, not knowing how to process with this information.

_"He's also been a little...How can I say this? Reserved. He doesn't talk a lot, he jokes and does stupid stuff still. He just seems a little restricted at times. I remember Ian was trying to talk to him about you a couple of days ago but, Anthony just told him not to," _Mari tells me. This wasn't him. He never was like this. _"I'm sorry if I'm making it seem like you're a bad person. You're not and it's not your fault. He's just a little...Overdramatic," _she tells me.

"Look, we'll talk later, right now I'm tired and need some sleep. I'll talk to you soon alright?" I tell her and with this we said goodbye's. Hanging up, I decided to walk around before going to sleep. Checking to see if there were anyone weird and following me. Even just listening to my conversation. No one seemed suspicious, so I headed back to my seat and fell asleep...

* * *

When I got there, I grabbed my suitcase and went straight to the pick up section. Finding Mari there with a huge smile planted on her face, I rushed to her and my face automatically pulled into a smile. Pulling her into a hug, we sighed and when we were done with our moment, we decided to leave. Driving she would look to me, then back to the road. Her eyes darting at every angle.

"Guess that trip to Japan worked for you?" she asks me and I raise an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, it did," I tell her and she smiles. "I can tell, you're cold and you have this look of...Determination," she tells me looking at me as we were at a stop light. "I understand though," she tells me with a small smile. Not replying, we kept driving and when we reached the house I noticed that there wasn't any difference.

It seemed silent though, as if there was no life what so ever. Entering, I placed my suitcase to the side and noticed someone with their back to us. He was making food, minding his own business. "Mari, why were you up so early?" Ian's voice asks as he finally finished. When he turned around he froze. Noticing me, his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

He had just woken up, but he was wearing normal clothes. Not like when I was here and we would wear pj's. "Amanda?" he questions me disbelieving of my existence. "Yes, it's me Ian," I tell him and he was a little reluctant. Walking towards me, he hugs me and smiles to me. "Good to see you back, Anthony will be glad but...Why did you leave? You caused him so much pain, he was grieving for so long, I'm scared to let you stay incase you do it again," he tells me sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere, this was a one way ticket," I tell him and he laughs pulling me into another hug. "So where were you?" he asks and I sigh. "What I tell you, you can't tell Anthony," I tell him and ask for his trust. He was a little uncomfortable because he was keeping it from Anthony. "I was in Japan, training and I knew this would happen. That's why I left, I didn't want to break his heart. I just thought it would be better to break his heart, then to let Daniel break him apart," I answer.

Mari suddenly noticed my bracelet, holding the tiger figure in her hand. She smiled, knowing what it meant as did I. Going into detail on why I went, telling them my mission. Not the full story, but why I knew this would happen and why I needed to stop it. Eventually I shut up when I heard footsteps come towards us. When I saw him enter, I felt my body turn rigid.

Noticing me, he froze and rubbed at his eyes furiously. When he finally stopped, he looked to me and was gob smacked. "Amanda!" he cries out with pure happiness. Getting up, I saw him all but run to me as he enveloped my small figure in his arms. He hadn't changed, he just was not taking care of himself as much. His hair would normally be wavy in the mornings, but this morning he seemed to have it waiver than normal.

I was rigid in his arms, slowly I composed myself and hugged him back. Hoping he didn't notice my reluctance too much. Pulling away he places both hands on the sides of my face, stroking my cheeks and smiles. A bright light shone in his eyes, one that made me feel like I was doing something wrong. He was cradling my face. Noticing he was going in for a kiss, I gently pull his hands off me and move my face to one side.

When I look to him after opening my eyes, I saw he was saddened. Heartbroken. The light was dim in his eyes, still there but he expected something else. Composing myself, I wanted to do or say something, instead I just stood there watching him. "You've changed," he states. "You're slight tan is fading," he says as he was reaching to touch my skin but I glared at him.

"You're slightly taller," he says as he had a good look at my height. "3 years can do that to a 28 year old," I tell him and he nods. "You've also cut you're hair," he says touching my small curls. It was a little over shoulder length, not like it was almost touching my hips. "You seem different," he says not in a very positive manner. "I'm tired, so I think I'll just take a nap now," I tell them and head to Mari's room...

I slept for an hour, then decided to go and have a jog. I would sprint when I had the chance, then I would run and jog. It depended, I could feel the muscles in my body strengthen even more. Every time. When I got back after a good hour, I went to have a shower and saw Mari waiting for me. She was the only one in the house.

"I'll be rock climbing if you are looking for me," I tell her and she nods. Driving there was smooth, there were days when Hitoro would let us go out and I would drive his car. It was fun. Especially when he would let me speed past everyone. Reaching the rock climbing, I climbed until I was ready to get to it. Preparing myself, I looked up to the easy steps and went for it. Repeatedly I went from bottom to top.

It was to simple, I didn't need so much powder and I felt fluid as I climbed with speed and strength. After the fifth climb, I dropped down and was surprised when I heard my name from behind. Turning, a little spooked and composed myself. Anthony was the one who called me. "Anthony, what are you doing here?" I ask him and he just looks at me. As if I had just done something stupid and crazy.

"I heard you were going to be here, can see you gained strength and...Rock climbing skills. Is there something you want to tell me?" he asks me being nosey. "No," I tell him and carry on climbing. He starts climbing himself, slower than me and yet still trying to keep up. "Didn't know you suddenly had skill to do this," he small talks but I just brush him off. Deciding it was time to leave, I started to walk off and noticed Anthony following behind.

After doing what I had to, I got into my car and surprisingly so did Anthony. Driving off, I left to go to the shooting place. When we reached there I got out and ignored him the best I could. "So, since you're first day rock climbing you have got more skilled at it. How come?" he asks me and I just shrug. "Got lucky I guess. Don't think about it too much," I tell him trying to change the subject.

Entering, I chose the picture and told him I would use my own. It was a black pistol, the type you would see for cops. Similar to Shane's gun from The Walking Dead. Preparing myself, I look to the picture and shoot. Not focusing on anything else, only on the target. My shots were precise and felt easy. "Have you fallen for someone else?" Anthony asks out of the blue. Stopping what I was doing, I looked to him with my goggles on.

"Why are you asking me this?" I question him back. "I was just curious," he tells me. "Well it doesn't matter if I did," I tell him and go back to my shooting. He stays silent. "What is with you?" He asks me with curious eyes. Turning to him again, I inch close to him, put my gun on safety and slip it in my pocket. "What do you mean?" I ask him as I walked over to him. "You're being cold, stern and in all honesty...You're being so stubborn that it makes me want to hate you," he tells me.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks after a moment of us just staying there silent. "Why are you lying? Not just to me...But also yourself. You act like some tough bitch, being stone solid and one track minded. What is your problem? Don't just say 'it's who I am' because it's not. I know you, 3 years later or not. You are not this charade you put yourself out to be. I know you...And _this_...This isn't you," he tells me pointing at me. He backs off, leaving me planted and looking angered.

This made me glare at him. Stepping closer to him, I made sure our faces were inches apart. "You don't know me...You don't know anything," I growl at him and he just frowns. "Maybe you're right. I know though that for a fact, you and me...That was true. I know that you and I had something special. You were one of my best friends. Other than Ian. I know that you hate reality tv shows. I know that your favourite video game is The Walking Dead," he starts pointing out stuff.

"I know that you weren't very sociable when you were younger. I know that your favourite drink is Dr Pepper. I know that I was your first kiss. I know that you hate the sound of rain because it reminds you of England. Yet, I know secretly you love it, simply because it reminds you of your parents. Your best friend other than me was Melissa. I know your favourite band is Coldplay. That your favourite onomatopoeia is 'crash'," he continues.

"The reason to that is because it reminds you of 'crash bandicoot'. I know that your comfortable sleeping position is on your side. On your right. Facing the wall. I know that when you are ill or are cold at night, you snore. You hate the smell of cinnamon. I know that your eyes change colour depending on your mood. In the sunlight your hair has blonde flecks in it and that you hate Tuesdays," he tells me.

He was smiling, but suddenly his expression changed. He was sad. My eyes turned soft, remembering all those times and the fact he remembered all of that. "The night we spent together...Before you left. I know we both shared something magical. Something sweet, tender and something that I couldn't stop thinking about. That night meant everything to me. _Everything._..Then! _Then_ you left me with only a note to spare my broken heart! You just think leaving a note without an explanation is good! Is just?!" he questions me angered.

"Then saying you loved me. I know you loved me. The fact you told me over and over again while we made love, I could feel it. Yet you leave me a note, with _no_ explanation. _No_ information and _no_ way I could contact you," he growls in anger and devastation. After a few minutes silence, I got closer to him, our faces inches apart. "Yeah. You're right. It _was_ special. I _did_ love you. That's just it though. I _did_ and it _was_," I spit at him in anger at his nosey behaviour. Stepping away from him, giving him my stone cold expression.

"It's a shame that I don't feel that way anymore. I just...Don't," I tell him coldly. Believing me, his face drops and his eyes search into mine longingly. "What happened to you?" he asks me saddened. Walking towards him, I stopped just by his shoulder and looked to him. "I changed for the better," I tell him truthfully and walk off. Leaving him trailing after me. Getting in, I drove us back home and entered the house without a word...

* * *

"Amanda! Drop the attitude and stop being so fake!" Anthony calls to me as he closes the door behind us. "Where were you? Who were you with? Why did you leave us? What were you doing? Who were you doing?" he bombards me and I just spin to him at that last question. "It's non of your god damned business! Why are you so bothered?! I'm back aren't I? Then there is no reason to ask me these questions!" I respond.

"Where were you? Who were you with?" he questions me angered. Ignoring him, I carried on and he rushes in front of me and stops me in my path. "I said...It. Is. Non. Of. Your. Business," I state and he just glares at me. Suddenly Mari and Ian were at the door, checking in on why we were fighting. "Who have you been seeing! Tell me! I deserve to know! You don't care! You never cared about us in the first place," he shouts at me.

This caused a fire of rage to build inside of me. "How fucking dare you say that! You have no fucking right to say that about me! Fucking asshole!" I insult him and this causes Ian to step forward. "Woah," he tries to stop me from speaking my mind. Mari pulls him back, looking at me like I needed to do this. "Let them do this," she instructs Ian.

"Tell me who were you with! You don't care do you?! You left us here for 3 years! With no information or any explanation! You expect us to let right back in with no answers! You never fucking cared! Because if you did...You wouldn't have left in the first place!" he screams out. "You don't get to say that! Hell no! You don't understand what i've been through! You don't know that this is who I am now! It won't change!" I begin screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You think I don't care?! That I never did?! Well guess what asshole?! I did and I still fucking do! I _never_ stopped caring! I left because I cared so much!" I start and Anthony just murmured 'bullshit'. "Fuck you! While I was away, all I could think about was protecting you! The fact that I left you hurt! Later on, I developed to who I am now!" I explained.

"You don't know the shit I've been through! The hurt and pain I felt! Now all I feel is...Is anger! And that is all it will ever be now!" I scream. "You want to know where I've been? Who I was with? Why I left?!" I start. "I was in Japan, training! I was with Mari's uncle who is my sensei! I did it to make sure I could defend myself and protect you! I also have personal reasons...Revengeful reasons," I tell him relaxing.

"All of this is bullshit! Tell the fucking truth! Where were you! Who were you with?! If this is true then tell me why you left?!" he screams back. Anger filled me to my peak, grabbing something I knew was breakable. "Does this mean anything to you?" I ask them and Ian shakes his head no. Instantly, I threw it and aimed for the wall. Screaming as I did.

Anthony flinched, but when he turned slowly to look at me he was scared. "It is true. The reason I have for being there is for revenge on Daniel. The reason is because...He killed my brother..."

_~I.W.S.L~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have reviews? Did you expect that? Question to end with:**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Full stop. P.S I only just realized Kalel and Anthony have made a new channel. Wierd if I'm doing somethings that seem a little similar to it. Sorry! Goodnight people! I've been writing this all day, tomorrow I have to get up early. Let's just say...I'm fucked. Tomorrow I will probably never be able to get up. So please give me some love with reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving

Silence surrounded the air. "Oh...Shit..." Ian says in a shocked saddened tone. "Amanda," I look to Anthony who was trying to reach out to me. "I'm sorry..." he tells me but I just push his hand away from me. "Save it," I tell him coldly. Still angry from the heat of the moment.

"I didn't know, I..." he trails off and I just shut my eyes. The pain of losing my brother hurt me deeply. What saddened me most, was the fact they knew and a little to late. Composing myself, I looked to him and made sure I had the deadpan face I wore so well. "You do now...So back off," I tell him and he just nods. Walking towards Mari and Ian, I sigh. "I'll be in my room," I answer and they part, letting me through.

When I was walking down the hall, I noticed footsteps behind me and thought it was Anthony. Turns out I heard Ian's voice call to me. Facing him, I saw he seemed upset about something. "I'm sorry...About your brother. Also, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. If you plan on staying locked in your room for a while, I understand and well...Take all the time you need," he tells me kindly.

"Thank you Ian," I answer while bowing my head slightly with respect. He shoves his hands in his pocket, turning to leave as I opened the door. Shutting it tight and froze there for a couple of seconds...

* * *

**ANPOV**

Sitting down on the couch after she left, Ian went after her. Placing my head in my hands, my elbows supported by my knees. I felt like shit, like crying my eyes out in pain. "I didn't know!" I mumble while shaking my head. "Damn, she was right! I am an asshole!" I say frustrated by the fact I pushed her to the edge only to get myself burned. She had a _brother_! Someone that was of exact blood.

"Don't beat yourself up, you didn't know," Mari defends me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just stay silent, debating with myself mentally. We heard footsteps come closer. Ian was standing there, next to Mari and I look up to him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "How come you didn't tell us you had an uncle who does martial arts?" he asks her.

Rolling her eyes before she turned to him and shook her head. "It's complicated," she answers him and this just made me furrow my eyebrows. Ignoring it, I placed my head in my hands again and shook it from side to side. In a 'no' motion. "Why didn't she tell me before? I would of understood! I wouldn't of been such of an asshole to her," I mumble and they just sigh.

Mari placed her hand on my shoulder again. "Guys, I have to confess some things. Things I've been keeping from you," she tells us and I look to her confused. "Like what?" I ask her and she sighs. When she looked into my eyes, they were sorrowful. "I knew all along. I was the one who suggested she left in the first place," she confesses to us.

Letting it sink in, I realized what this meant. My body shook in anger. "What?! You knew all along?! You didn't tell us?! You let her leave us?! Me?! You do know how much pain I went through those 3 years right?!" I shouted and it echoed across the room. Vibrating the walls and making Mari tremble in shock. Stepping face to face with me, she stood her ground and looked at me equally angry.

"Hey! I'm not going to put up with that attitude thank you very much! I'm not your enemy! I was just looking out for her! For us! I'm not the bad guy here!" she tell me and Ian. I decided to stay silent, due to respect. Sighing she shuts her eyes and looks to me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to some extent on keeping you guys in the dark. I'm also sorry in some ways for convincing her to leave Anthony," she tells me.

"The reasons are simple. Amanda asked me to keep things from you, she knew that I would keep them a secret. I guess she just wanted someone to finally know, but it seemed I was the one that got told," she starts and sat down next to me. Ian sat on the other couch, listening in carefully and looking at us in pity.

"She was also afraid. She told you about her past, I remember her mentioning you were giving her a lot of pity. Treating her like she was fragile, she didn't want to have anymore pity than she needed off you guys," she explains and I frown. Sighing again, she shut her eyes for a few moments.

"Most of all, it was the fear. The fear of losing us the way she lost her loved ones," she explains with pain written all over her face. Mari certainly understood the most. "I remember the day she came up to me, she was scared and afraid. She didn't know what to expect. Although, we all knew he would come out of jail. She knew it better than any of us. Honestly, she was fearing for hers and our lives," she continues.

"It took time for her to agree with leaving. She didn't want to leave us, incase he got out early. From what I gathered, she needed more skill and that she wanted to feel like she could protect herself. Also she told me that she almost died that day, just as you almost did aswell," Mari tells us. "My uncle was the best place to go. He works to train those who have a good reason to be trained. Not just for those who get bullied," Mari explains.

"He mostly specializes with people who are looking for revenge. Which she was, she just didn't know it yet," Mari confesses and I look at my hands. "He's great because...He strengthens them, physically and mentally. Pulling them out of their comfort zones, to form them into something wiser and powerful. Different and confident," Mari tells us.

"He gets their darkest secrets, their weaknesses and changes them. Forming them into people who no longer fear but fight," she explains to us and I nod in understanding. That would explain Amanda's behaviour perfectly. "I'm sorry Mari, for screaming especially," I ask for forgiveness from Mari. She smiles kindly and gives me an understanding nod. "I'm going to go talk to Amanda," I tell them while getting up.

Mari grabbed my arm, pulling me back down and Ian stood up too. He looked at me concerned. When I was slumped back onto the couch, Ian sat down slowly. "I think that's not a good idea Anthony...Give her time," he explains and I nod.

* * *

**AMPOV**

Video after video, I saw how obsessed Anthony was. Every day he makes a video of himself and would be a fake happy. While vlogging continuously and by the amount of time, it seemed he bearly had time to sleep with editing. One video was stuck in my mind, pressing the play button and sitting back.

_"Hey guys...I wanted to let you guys know that Amanda...Won't be doing videos anymore. Not for a long time...Bye,"_ Anthony's voice echoed over and over. Repeating it to no end, I would notice different things. It was morning, yet he looked like he had no sleep. His hair was curly, he didn't smile at all and he had emotionless eyes. This did something to my heart. Pressing play again, I then saw the door handle turn.

Switching it off quickly, I saw Mari come in and give me a tight lipped smile. "Do you think I should of told them?" I ask her and she sighs before slumping onto the bed. "It's a little late to ask that don't you think?" she suggests with a giggle. I stare down at my twiddling thumbs. "Yes, I think it was time to tell them. They were hidden in the dark, eventually they would of found out," she explains.

Looking into her kind eyes, I realized she was getting tired. "I'm going to meditate," I tell her with a determined mindset. She yawns, before getting changed and sliding into bed. "Well while you meditate, I'll be falling asleep," she tells me and I giggle halfheartedly. She didn't mind though, she understood this phase.

My mind was cleared, I sat down and crossed my legs. Putting my hands in a praying stance and relaxed myself. Closing my eyes, drifting into tranquility. Into a peace-filled, secluded place. Flashes of images arose from my memories...Japan...

* * *

_Memory 1 (1st month in Japan):_

_Hiroto taught me the basics of combat, how to fight with strength and precision. This was on a puppet though, not an actual head to head combat. Today he wanted to go to that level, so he could see my weakness and to learn how to fight against someone who was alive. Moving. _

_Stood across him, we bowed in respect and he told me that I could get as violent as I wanted to. To not back down, to not fear and to just fight. To pretend this was my life on the line and I needed to defend myself. To survive. _

_We started sparing, me throwing in some good hits and blocking precisely. Just as the speed started to go up, he was making it more difficult. Trying to punch him, he blocked it with his hand and twisted it. "I don't want to hurt you," I cry out in pain. The stinging feeling of it fragile enough to break under his touch. He kicked the back of my leg, causing a burning pain into my muscles which were strained. Collapsing onto the floor._

_"Don't think of me as your Sensei Amanda, think of me as your enemy," he tells me and he presses down harder and twists my arm further. Screaming I gasped my breaths with the pain I was enduring. "Stop, I beg of you!" I cried out to him and he presses even harder to the point of snapping me. _

_"Never beg, it only makes you weak. Defend!" he shouts while I screamed and he suddenly lets me go. My body on fire, but recovering and I look up to him. My body fell limp to the flour, trying to gather up my strength. "Tomorrow, we are to talk about your weaknesses and strengths. Also your reasons for my training," he says calmly in front of me. His hands behind his back, his hair in perfect state and not a scratch on him._

_Leaving me there, to gather my senses and to confront myself. This confusion just led me to over think myself. My goals. My life. My purpose..._

* * *

_Memory 2:_

_That night, I was outside by the ocean. It was calming, the sound of the waves crashing to the rocks. The moon shone bright, it's iluminous glow casting shadows against forms. Shutting my eyes, to hear nature and was suddenly startled by the sound of a throat clearing. _

_Turning my head, I saw it was the same man who made me curious this day. "Hiroto," I say standing up immediately and bowing. "I'm so sorry for being out here without your permission," I say attempting to leave. He stops me by raising his hand. "It's no problem, just why are you not asleep child?" he asks._

_"I...I was thinking about what you said earlier today," I tell him truthfully. "Come, sit and you can tell me what you were thinking about," he says and we sit on different rocks. "Now...What were you thinking about Amanda?" he questions me looking at me with kind eyes. "About my purpose," I reply honestly. _

_"Why? What do you think it is?" he asks and I sigh. "I don't know," I reply truthfully yet again. "Explain to me child, why you have seeked me to train you?" he asks of me kindly. "I came here to defend myself against Daniel," I tell him. "Why?" he asks and I sigh. I tell him about my parents, my birthday and my best friend. He even got me to admit about my brother. _

_I told him what happened that day my brother died, that it still haunts me. Still lingers in my mind. He stayed silent all through it. "People die, either from man or nature," he tells me and I nod. "I just don't...Want that to happen again, to others and to the ones I love," I tell him. "Who _do_ you love?" he questions. He looked to me as though I wasn't going to say his niece._

_"I love my friends," I tell him and his face turns surprised. "Are you a...Modern Amanda?" he says leading me with him knowing only Mari. "No I'm not a lesbian Hiroto. I had a boyfriend. Anthony. He almost died because of me...All of them," I trail off. "Do you uh...Love this Anthony?" he questions me._

_"Yes, I do," I answered honestly. "Ah...Is he your first love?" he asks me. "Yes, he is," I answer while looking out to the ocean. "Were you afraid the day he almost died?" he asks and I look to him like he just asked me a dumb question. "Yes, of course," I answered like he had two heads. "So...How was your childhood? How did the ones you love die?" he asks me. I tell him everything, eventually he asked me how I felt with them dieing. I just stayed silent._

_"Tomorrow, we shall battle again. Now that I know your weaknesses and strengths. It will be revealed tomorrow what you have to do to improve yourself," he tells me and I nod. "For now, why don't you get some rest?" he suggests and getting up, he escorts me to my room. That night I fell asleep wondering. _What could be wrong with me?

* * *

_Memory 3:_

_Waking up that morning, I got ready and headed to my lesson. Sensei came in with his sparing outfit and I bowed. Instead of us starting, he stepped closer towards me. "Tell me student, why have you come to me? Asking me to train you," he asks me. "I came here to defend myself and to defend others," I answer him._

_"There has to be more," he tells me. "That's the thing though teacher...There isn't," I tell him. Nodding he bows to me and stays stern. "Very well, we may fight then," he tells me. Fighting, I got in a couple of good hits but as speed came again, I was crumbling in skill. He had me on the floor, my body aching and feeling bruised. "Amanda there must be some other reason as to why you are here," he tried to convince me._

_"There isn't," I tell him gasping out in pain. He kicked me in the stomach, making me wince. "Get up then," he instructs. Struggling, I got onto my own two feet. Going in for a kick, I ended up getting blocked. He grabbed the other causing me to fall onto my back. Straddling me, he held me in a choke hold. Not enough to get me almost killed though._

_"Amanda, I figured out your weakness. It isn't just the fact you don't want to lose those you love. It's because it's the fact you would feel guilty about it after. You came here because you know that if I don't train you, all you will do is not protect the ones you love. Just like you couldn't save your brother, or parents or even your best friend," he tells me. _

_Anger built up in my body, the fact he mentioned them and my weakness. When he got up off of me, I spin kicked him and he gained his balance. Rage was known in every punch, kick and contact of my body to his own."Good! That anger is just what I was looking for! Use it! Think I'm Daniel!" he commands. He was on the floor, me straddling him this time. _

_"You know without my help, training and wisdom...You will just keep losing those you love and suffer with the guilt. The guilt that you couldn't do anything," he whimpers out. He was in a choke hold himself, noticing what I was doing and I let go. Getting up, I turned my back on him as to leave and he pulls me to the ground. It was too quick, I bearly had time to process. _

_"Never turn your back Amanda, also...The reason you came here is because you want revenge. Revenge for the fact your brother died, your friend and family. Those you love and lost," he tells me and that is when I realized it was true. _

_"With my help, those weaknesses will make you stronger. You will seem emotionless and you will be able to have your revenge," he tells me. Leaving me after a bow, he left and I shortly did after. After that, I now had a grown respect for him..._

~End of memories.

* * *

Blue eyes, blonde hair and pale face. Small body. Red. Screams. Pants. Tears. Limping. Falling. My arms wrapped around him. Tiny frame. Putting pressure onto his chest. "Manda?" he cries out. His voice quieting as he whimpered in my hands. "Hold on!" I commanded as I shook his body. Eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Keep looking into my eyes!" I cried out to his fragile body. He didn't listen...

My body whipped itself upright. The nightmare ruining my sleep. Realizing I was in bed, tucked in and in my pj's. Mari was stroking my hair back, my face sweaty and my body rigid. "Shhh...It was just a nightmare," Mari murmurs as I slowly laid back down. Falling fast asleep again. Peacefully this time...

* * *

When I woke up, it was earlier than even Ian. Having breakfast, jogged and came back only to fight with a doll I made. Then it hit me, an idea. Something to ease me. To stop me from stressing. For a change. When I go back into the livingroom, I saw they were all having breakfast. I asked them to stay seated. I had an idea.

They sat there, munching away and so I took a deep breath. "I have come to conclusion, that I will be going back to Britain. To Nottingham..." I trail off and notice them freeze a little. "Why?" Mari asks me while she carried on eating. "To find myself, to find out about my brother and well...To gain back some memories," I answer her truthfully.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Ian asks me out of the blue. "Thank you for the offer, but this is something I need to do alone," I answer his question. "Amanda that's crazy!" Anthony exclaims to me. Glearing at his remark, he backs off and leaves to his room. "It needs to be done, could you find a reservation for me to leave?" I ask them and Ian agrees to it.

"I'm going to go sort out Anthony," I answer and leave them two to search for the tickets. Walking down the corridor, stopping at his door to knock and heard him say to 'come in'. He was lying down, his body limp into the bed and I just stood there slightly awkward. "Why did you leave?" I ask him and he sits up to look at me angered.

"I'm sorry. I just disagree with it. I mean...I've missed you in all of that time. Now that I finally get you back...You just want to up and leave," he tells me sadly. "Anthony, at least this time you are warned. Now you can say a proper goodbye," I tell him and he sighs. "I don't want you to leave me again," he answers honestly.

"Anthony, about the caring...I did and still do care. I _never_ stopped caring. I just don't...Love anymore," I reply sadly and look to him slightly afraid. "I...I can't afford losing someone that I love. I've already lost so many people, I don't want it to happen again," I tell him and he just looks down at his hands.

"Anthony, I need you to understand. I _need_ to leave, not because I want to but because I need to. To find myself again...Somehow," I tell him. He looks up to me curiously. "To not feel this...Guilt," I say closing my eyes at the pain. "What guilt?" he asks me confused. "One day Anthony, one day. It's just now is not the time. I promise," I answer him frightened of what he could think.

"You have to trust me, I'll be back and just like last time...In one piece," tell him with a rubbish joke and trying to lift the mood a little. It didn't work. Instead he gets up and walks towards me. Inches apart, he just stares at me and tried to figure something out. As if he was looking for a physical difference. "You've changed...I understand everything. Go if it will make you get those emotions back," he tells me.

Gently he placed his hand on my cheek. His fingers lacing in my hair, his hand on the back of my neck and yet his thumb caressed my face. "Maybe it will make you feel love again. The love you had for me," he tells me sighing out and pulling our foreheads together.

"I'll wait. I've been waiting for 3 years just for your return. Never knew when, but I never gave up hope," he tells me with pure adoration coating his voice. "I'll keep you guys posted, telling you what's going on. Not blocking you and Ian out of my life anymore," I tell him and look up from his mouth to his eyes.

"I'd like that very much," he tells me. Eventually he pulled my face in for a tender kiss. When we part, he sighs out in relief. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that again," he tells me. He pulls me in for another, it didn't reach to a point where we had sex. Instead we just layed in bed, me telling him stories of my training. Him about his videos...

* * *

3 days later, I woke up in Anthony's arms and got ready. Anthony not complaining as we all did. Having breakfast, pulling my suitcase out and heading for my car. When I got to the garage to grab my car, they all followed out and we said our goodbyes. Anthony was the most saddened to see me leave. He pulled me in for a kiss which made me feel awkward. He was too passionate about it.

"I'll miss you," he whispers as he pulled away. I promised them I would either call during the day or Skype them at night. Getting into the car, Ian slipping my suitcase at the trunk. Opening the window, I smiled forcefully. "Look after yourselves. Also if anything is going wrong, or you don't feel safe...Call me and I'll be back as quick as a flash," I tell them and they all laugh.

Driving off, I saw how they all watched me in the distance. Getting to the airport and when it was time for me to go into the plane, I relaxed. Grabbing my phone, I decided to phone someone. Someone of importance to me. On the second dial they picked up. _"Amanda,"_ the voice called into the phone...

_~I.W.S.L~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Can I have some reviews? Question to end with:**

**Could I have some concept art? PM it me?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	4. Chapter 3: Difficult Choices

**Author's Notes: Alright. Ok. This is going to be short because I'm too bloody tired. I've been working on this for AGES It's 1:28 in the morning. I have to be up early so here! Enjoy and by the way...I don't own Smosh! Also please review. This chapter is really long. Which slightly pisses me off. Sorry, I swear a lot when I'm tired! REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGH! THIS PART OF THE STORY IS GOING TO SHOCK YOU! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Difficult Choices

Logging onto Skype, I relaxed in my pj's and sat with my laptop on a desk. Entering the hotel was easy, as I had booked a room and just finished unpacking. When they were on, I smiled at the screen and noticed I looked tired. Mascara smudged under my eyes. It was night time here in Nottingham, in Sacramento it was around about the afternoon.

"Hey guys," I waved to the camera, feeling too tired to even speak but still did. "How was your flight?" Mari asks me smiling brightly. "It was fine, long and tiring but fine," I answered. Looking at their faces, they all seemed more or less happy. Anthony seemed like he was holding back a little until I said those words. He sighed with relief. "Glad to hear you're alright. Had me worried," he tells me with kind eyes.

"Anthony, you really shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself," I tell him. Ian looks at me, as if he was missing something until he noticed something. "You look tired Amanda," he tells me. "Yeah did you get any sleep on the plane?" Mari asks me concerned. Shutting my eyes for a moment, I take a deep breath and smile at them while opening my eyes again. "Guys, I'm fine," I tell them.

They stay silent for a moment, probably not believing me. "Look, I'll report to you guys again tomorrow. I couldn't sleep because well...Incase he was following me," I tell them. Ian smirks. "I'm just glad he wasn't there in the end," he answers. Scowling a little, I recover and frown at them.

"Well, I'm worried he's still in America. The possibility of him spying on you guys right now...Gives me the chills. I prefer him to be following me, than to be watching you," I admit to them and they look at me sadly. "Amanda, we'll be fine. Just...Watch out for yourself right now...For your own sake," Anthony tells me and I nod in agreement. "Sure just...Watch out for yourselves," I reply.

My facial expression changed to one of seriousness. "Phone me if anything wierd or if you think he's close. I'll be there as quick as a flash," I command. Mari giggles scaredly, "Don't worry...We will," she answers. Nodding I sighed noticing my body feeling even more tired than before. Before I could yawn, I stretched a little. "Well...I need to go get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day," I explain. We said our goodbyes and I went to sleep...

* * *

The next day, I spent it looking around town, wearing a black wig, big grey coat and sunglasses. Snooping around I overheard people talk about my old house. That a couple with a child moved in. Sneaking past, I headed to my car and drove to my old house. I noticed the family moved in quite a while back, maybe two weeks ago.

Getting out and locking behind me, I knocked and waited patiently. A man stood by the door, opening it a little and he looked at me confused. "Excuse me sir, but...Could I please come in?" I ask him. He looks at me suspiciously and before I could ask again, I pulled my glasses off. "Please, can I come in so I can explain myself," I try again and when the man was going to open his mouth to say something, a small woman pushed the door further.

"Honey, who's outside? I...Oh my god! It's her!" she exclaims recognizing me. "Can I please enter?" I ask them again and she nods, pushing her husband aside. He closed the door behind me, the woman telling me to take a seat in livingroom couch. "So...Can I get you anything?" she asks as I looked around the rooms, noticing them changing it to their own taste.

"No thank you, can I please have a look around the house? See what's changed in my old home?" I ask them and the man was still suspicious. The woman nods, smiling kindly and I noticed a little boy run up the stairs. "Hopefully, I can gain back some memories," I tell them. When I saw how the first floor was different, I went up the stairs and saw the little boy's room was my original room. They changed it, making it a green theme instead of it being purple.

My body froze for a second, noticing the door was opened a little and the familiar blue walls haunting my thoughts. Controlling myself again, I walked in and looked at the mess of a room. It hadn't changed, all of it was the same since I was last inside. It was dusty, the colour was slightly faded and there was a cold temperature pricking at my skin.

It was the same since...He died...

* * *

_It was the day of his funeral, I was dressed in black jeans and a black slightly laced top. No make-up...Nothing. I felt like shit. Storming into his room after the funeral while everyone was at his 'party'. _

Pathetic, why celebrate someones death? They say it's to celebrate their life...Well I see it as if you were glad they were dead!

_Frozen in his room, I didn't know what to do and had no idea if I should even be in here. All I know is my parents weren't there to bother me. Staring at every inch of his room, perfectly ordered and yet...So empty. My body trembled. Jaw clenching, bearing my teeth and screamed. Picking up his pillow, I ripped it open only to find feathers flutter out. _

_Ripping his posters off the wall and ripped them to shreds, dropping them to the floor. Pulling out my pocket knife, I decided to cut his sheets and destroy his bed entirely. Kicking down his bedside drawer in frustration and anger. Opening his closet, I pulled out his clothes and threw them everywhere. _

_Picking up his toy box, I opened it and dropped them all to the floor. When I started to slow down my beating heart, I looked to his shelf. Seeing a picture frame of the family on the beach and happy. Dropping it to the floor and letting the glass smash to pieces. I heard the front door open. Running coming up the stairs. Mum calling me. _

_"Amanda?" she calls and tears flowed freely down my face. She turns the corner to see me there staring blankly at the ground. Panting she walks over to me. "Amanda what are you doing?" she asks me frightened. This moment I fell to my knees, feeling the broken glass scratch and dig into my skin. My cries shaking my body. Grabbing my lighter from my back pocket, I felt something fall out with it. My cigarettes._

_"Amanda, why is there a cigarette packet in your pocket?" she questions me as she walks closer. Ignoring her, I grab an item and start to set fire to it with my lighter. Mum rushed to my side, grabbing my hand and stopping the fire spreading any further. She bent to my level so she could see my face. Sobs raked my body, shaking it continuously as it controled my every bodily function. _

_Gently she placed one of her hands on my arm and one on my waist. Trying to lift me up. Noticing I was on broken glass she froze. It kept digging into my knees and legs. I didn't mind. It was a pain that felt peaceful. One that I embraced with open arms. Not moving, other than my tears, my mum tried to lift me up again and more forcefully. _

_Rage filled my body again. She was trying to move me, to get me away from here. This was something I wouldn't alow. I needed to stay. To feel this pain. I deserved it. Pushing her hands off of me, I cried and screamed for her to go. To leave me alone. "Don't you understand?! It's my fault he died! He's gone because of me! It's my fault!...It's my fault..." I scream and cried, while I just stared down at the ground..._

* * *

I felt my body go stiff, the memory making me want to cry yet...I couldn't and I wouldn't dare let myself. Gazing. That's all I did. Gaze at the room that was still a mess. Bending down, I picked up the dusty picture, being careful as to not catch any glass and blew off the dirt. Picture revealed and I stared at it blankly. Sensing the woman behind me, I ignored her and was surprised to hear her speak.

"Is it true?" she asks me in a quite and shy whisper. Turning to her, I was confused and I just held the picture tightly, frightened of what she meant. "What's 'true'?" I ask her in return. Stepping away from being entranced by the frame, she walks in and stands near me. Carefully and shyly she looked at the ground before looking at me again. "About what happened in court," she explains and I was surprised, yet I didn't show it.

"Yes it was...This was my house," I answer her and she sighs sadly. "I'm so sorry," she says sympathetically. Nodding, I look back to the mess of a room that was once my brothers. When my eyes meet again with the woman by me, I kept my facial expression cold and emotionless. "This was my brothers room," I reveal and she gasps, hand on her heart.

A tear ran down her cheek and she took a step back. "Don't cry...Please. God knows this room was filled with tears...Even if they were just my own," I tell her and she nods, her bottom lip quivering. "This room...It was wierd and confusing because well...It was locked when we got here," she tells me. Nodding, my eyes glided around the room, seeing every inch of it yet again before looking back at the saddened woman.

She steps even closer, almost close enough that I could faintly feel her breath on my skin. "There's something you have to see," she tells me and turns to walk out of the room. Curiously, I followed closely behind and found myself at the entrance of the attic. She pulls down the handle, to magically bring down the familiar steps. Going up after her, it was equally as dusty as my brothers room.

I then noticed she bent over to pick something up, something big and when she turned...I thought my heart stopped for a moment. The oak wooden box, with a sun, flower and heart carved onto it. Smiling, she gently passed it to me and I slowly took it out of her hands. "Mum's memory box..." I whispered more to myself than to her as I stared down at it.

Catching the woman gazing down at it then smiling at me, I gave her a smile back. Tips of my finger grazed over the engravings. The colour paled, yet the engravings were still smoothed and there. She gasped before turning her back to me and rushing to the other end of the room. Picking up a paper like sound, she rushed towards me and smiled. "I almost forgot," she explains and gently passes me it.

It was faced down, letting me only see the bottom of what seems to be a picture. Turning it, I realized what it was and sighed. Family portrait. Before it was the main picture in the livingroom and it was not those huge ones people normally have. Small, just like the size of our family. All of us smartly dressed, I saw my little brother squeezing tightly to me and each of our parents with one hand on either shoulder. Happy and smiling...

Looking up at the woman again, I smile to her sadly and she nods with an equally sad smile. "Thank you," I tell her and she lets me head out. Staring down at the box and picture, I got into the car and drove off. Going inside of the hotel, I placed my gifts on the desk and pulled out my phone. My body rigid of anxiety, the fright of what they would say and suggest...Left me feeling nervous. "Amanda..." the voice answered...

* * *

After showering, my hair was still wet when I went to go on Skype. When they showed up, their faces all crowded near the screen and smiled. "Hey Amanda! How are you?" Mari asks me and all of them brightly smile at me. "Still breathing," I answer not telling them the truth about me conflicting with myself earlier. Mari giggles "Always a good sign," she tells me.

I told them about what happened that day, that I went to my old house and that people now owned it. Deliberating, I eventually told them about the box I was given and showed it to them. Only the outside of the box though. They all 'oohed' and 'ahh'd. "What's in it?" Ian asks curious. "Memories," I reply simply. Nodding, they understood it wasn't time for me to give too much information.

"I...I remembered my brother. The day of his funeral. When I got into his room, everything went upside down for me and...I remembered it. All of it. I was frozen while I was in his room. It was untouched from the day I remembered," I tell them and that is when I ask if I could talk to each of them individually. Incase one had a question and needed to ask me in private. Especially if one was afraid of scaring the others if they feel unsafe.

First was Mari, Ian and left Anthony for last. "Hey Anthony," I say while he sat down. He looks to me, I could tell he was a little sad even though he was wearing a smile. "Hey, how you holding up?" he asks me with pure sincerity. "I'm still breathing and that's all that matters. What about you? Do you feel safe? If not I can get a plane as quick as you can say my name," I tell him and he sighs.

"No, I'm fine and well...We all are. Did...Did you feel any emotions while you were in your brother's room? Are you ok?" he asks me with a kind frown. Sighing while closing my eyes, I look to him and kept my emotionless expression on. "Anthony, I'm fine and you should stop worrying about me," I tell him while the corner of my lip twitched. Twitching into a side, closed lipped smile.

"Amanda-" he tries to say something but my anger got the best of me. Before it could control me, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "No more on that subject," I command and when I open my eyes he is looking at me sighs frustratedly. "So, how's Nottingham fair Maid Marian?" he asks me with a grin and I giggle. "It's...Everything, has changed. So much," I answer him and he chuckles.

"In some ways, after all the pain I've been through here...I miss it weirdly and in some ways," I tell him surprised myself by the meaning of what I was saying. His expression changes to one of sadness and he looks at me directly in the eyes. "I miss you," he says in a soft tone. Not knowing how to reply to that, I stayed quiet for a couple of moments. Asking him to bring in the others so I could say goodbye.

"So guys, goodnight. Tomorrow is when I see what happened to my brother and parents. You know, records and files of death. What evidence they have of my family. Anyway...Night!" I tell them waving off and signing off. Slipping into bed made me fall asleep straight away. No need for deliberation or thoughts to cram into my mind...

* * *

I found out about my family but something caught me. Somethings I needed to do. On a park bench, staring at all those children screaming and running around. Nothing changes there. Slipping out my phone, I dialed The smosh house, knowing it could go on speaker. _"Hello?" _I hear Anthony's voice answer. "Hey Anthony, It's me. Can you put me on speaker, to talk to everyone and tell them some news," I ask of him and he chuckles nervously.

_"Sure, one minute while I get everyone in to the livingroom," _he tells me. When I then hear rustling from the others come in, they greeted me and asked me what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, I just...I'm going to be late to go back to America," I tell them and I then only hear silence. _"How long are we talking?" _Anthony asks me in a curious tone.

"Two days," I answer and there was a deadly silence. _"Why?" _Ian's voice asks me confused and worried. "I have some business to take care of," I answer stubbornly. They stayed silent yet again, probably to wait incase if I said something or patience to see if I have 'calmed down'. Sighing, I shut my eyes for a fraction of a moment. "Depending on what I'm doing tomorrow, I'll call or Skype you guys," I tell them and they agree to it.

We said our goodbye's and I just sat there staring at the children having fun in the park. Suddenly I was pulled into a memory...

* * *

_Giggling, spinning and forceful pushes. Short blonde hair, blue eyes and cheeky grin. His eyes squinting while he laughed giddily. I was almost out of breath, with pushing and laughing. Spinning, he was continuously spinning. The sun caressing our skin, seeping into it and gladly being absorbed. _

_Feeling exhausted, I let it gently stop and when it halted he was still laughing furiously. His face a bright pink. Stepping down from it, he trips up a little and gathers himself before he could fall. Placing my hand on his shoulder I crouch so that I was at his level. "Are you alright?" I ask him and he just nods. "I'm fine, you don't have to hold onto me Manda. I'm fine," he mumbles in his dizzy state. _

_Taking another step, he steps like he is drunk and this makes me giggle. "Clearly," I remark on his statement which he ignored causing me to burst out laughing. Stumbling, he wandered down to near the jungle gym. When he fully recovered, placing his small hand in mine, he pulled forcefully on it and looked to me with pure excitement. _

_"Manda! Let's go to the swings!" he says and we rush to it, laughing on the way and he jumps onto one. Continuously pushing him, I smiled at the fact he felt free. His eyes shut, sun shining and clear blue sky. The gentle caress of the wind gliding on his delicate skin. Seeing him happy, made me elated just to be there to witness this emotion. His feelings meant the world to me, more than my own life. _

_Suddenly his emotions changed to a cold and curious one. "Manda, what's the future going to be like?" he asks me sadly and I sigh looking out to the sky. "I don't know sweetie," I tell him sadly and I gently push him. "I meant about you moving out tomorrow," he says sadly and looks to me from the side of his face. His blue eyes piercing. _

_"Tomorrow...You'll be gone," he tells me sadly and his bottom lip juts out. "Honey, you make it seem like I'm dead. Yes I'm moving out...But that's just life. You grow up eventually and leave the nest. To find your own life," I tell him honestly. Never would I lie to him. I wouldn't allow that. _

_"Will you come see me?" he asks me with a little more happiness. Still he looked depressed but I could knew he was trying to hide it. "Yes, every day...I promise," I tell him and he smiles. The cutest Cheshire cat like smile, sharp and pointed teeth. "No matter what happens...I'll _always _be your sister," I tell him. "Manda?" he calls my name in a curiously shy tone. _

_"Yes?" I answer him. "Will I grow up to be just like you?" he asks me and I giggle. "I don't think you'll grow up _just_ like me. You're a boy...I'm a girl," I joke with him and he sighs frustratedly. "I mean 'will I become an adult'?" he asks me and I laugh through my nose. "Of course one day you will," I answer him and he looks at me. "What's it like?" he asks._

_"It's...Scary, different and well the decisions you make are always life changing. Not like you know that you only have to worry about playing with toys. Or which to play with. Now, I have to think about my life. Where can I go? Will I fall in love? What do I want to be? What will happen later in the future? Will I have kids? There are always questions," I tell him truthfully. _

_His brows furrow in confusion. "I don't know what I want to be. I could be an astronaut, detective...President. I really want to be a superhero though! Just like the ones from the movies and comics!" he tells me enthusiastically. I giggle at the creativity he had. "What ever you want to be, if you put your mind to it...You can do it. Anyway I have faith in you," I tell him and he smiles. _

_"Don't worry," I say after a couple of moments silence. "When you grow up, I'll be there with you every step of the way. Especially when it's your time being in my shoes," I tell him with a bright and proud smile. "I don't think I fit in your shoes, mine are really small," he says in a serious manner. Giggling I push him a little faster. "Your feet will be a lot bigger than mine right now. That's the thing with growing up, as age goes up...So do you," I giggle out. _

_"Wow. Anyway thank you for being supportive Manda," he says with a bright smile. He asked me to slow it down after a couple more pushes. Rushing towards the slide, he screamed for me to join him. When we were done with the slide, I took his hand in mine gently. "How about we go grab an ice cream?" I suggest with a grin. His eyes widen in excitement. "Yes please!" he all but squeals. _

_We bought our usual. His was an ice lolly called 'zoom' and mine was the normal 99p. Giving him the flakes, he let me have a lick of his. This is what we would usually do. A wierd exchange but it made us happy. It was a routine when we got ice creams. Just as we were walking around enjoying our ice creams. My pocket starts to vibrate. It was my phone. Looking at the screen I saw it was Daniel._

_Telling my brother to wait a moment, I answered. "Hey what's up?" I ask him and he chuckles. _"Hey Manda, me and Jack were wondering if you wanted to chill tomorrow? To hang out and celebrate your moving out?" _he asks me and I ponder for a second. "Sure, sounds fun," I tell them and then realized that I shouldn't talk for a long time. It was mine and my brothers bonding time. _

_"Look, I'll phone later and we'll talk about making arrangements. Right now I'm busy alright?" I tell them. We hang up and when I turn to say something to my baby brother, he was no longer next to me. Frantically, I rushed around everywhere and searched for him. Calling his name, looking high and low. Nothing. He was gone._

_I was to the point of having a breakdown in the middle of the forest. Hearing a sudden and familiar cry behind a tree. Racing towards it, I realized who it was and slowed down. Incase I startle them. "Baby bro?" I call to him and he turns to me. The white in his eyes now red. Running to me, a smile on his face and the fright that once held him, disappeared. _

_He ran into my arms, holding him tight as his small arms wrapped around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry Manda! I'm sorry for leaving you!" he cries into my shoulder in sadness. Tears soaked into my shirt, his poor body trembling. "It's ok," I tell him in a calm whisper. Picking him up, he wraps his legs around my waist. One of my hands grasping onto his back, the other cradling his head._

_Kissing his cheek, I started to walk away and I sighed. "Don't ever leave my side again...Got it?" I order him and he pulls away to look at me. Causing me to place both my hands on his back. "If you lose me again, stay calm and go to your happy place," I instruct. He looks at me confused. "The swings?" he asks and I nod. "The swings," I repeat. _

_Pulling him into another embrace, his head hides into my shoulder. Grasping onto me. "I thought I lost you," I whisper after a sigh. He squeezes me a little, to show me he was still listening as I walked away from the park. Back home. To safety. "I thought I lost you too," he whispers into my skin. Rushing I got him back into shelter, promising we would keep that between me and him._

* * *

Memory 2: (Day after, the day I moved away)

_I was in my home, chilling with the boys and watching a comedy. Lauging while I drank some alcohol. Some Irish liquor. With fresh ice. Slouching on the couch and relaxing. My phone rang, picking it up I read who was calling. Carefully, I placed it to my ear and answered with a 'hello'. _

_Crying, gasping and frantic footsteps. "Amanda, you're brother's ran away," mum tells me. Quickly getting up, I rushed to grab my keys and whip on my coat. The boys stood to their feet, watching me confused and then stood behind me. "I'm on my way," I tell her and open the door. "What's going on?" Jack asks me confused by my frantic actions. _

_"My brothers ran away," I tell them and they quickly grab their belongings. "Can we help find him?" they ask me with kind eyes. "Thank you for the offer...But this is a family issue," I tell them before we all head out and I lock my house behind me. Running to my car, I got in and drove to my parents house. Everything was a mess. _

_Mum was rushing around, checking every inch of the house and found nothing. Which resulted to her sobbing away in the corner. Dad was frantically calling the cops, throwing information and commands. "What happened?" I ask them and mum walks towards me. "He ran away and left a note behind. It said..." she suddenly started sobbing harder. _

_"What did it say?" I ask her feeling fight build in me. _What could of happened to him? Is he alright? Does he hate us now? Where is he? Why did he leave?_ She looked me in the eyes and passed me a paper. "It says he was looking for you," she answers. Skimming and scanning the text, I noticed she wasn't lieing. _

_"Where would he go? When did you last see him? Did he say anything? Where would he go looking for me?..." then it hit me while I asked all those questions to my mum. Gasping, I ran out the door and into my car. Driving back to the park. Even though it was night time. It was dark, locked and cold. Who knew how long he was there?_

_Running, climbing over the little gates they hand and speeded my way towards the swings. Seeing his lone figure, in the dark shadows. Swinging aimlessly. Continuously staring at the floor in a trance. Grabbing him by surprise, I pulled him into a forceful hug. Almost bone crushing. "You scared me," I tell him in a soft whisper. _

_Hugging me tightly, his face moves to look me in the eyes. "I was looking for you," he states happily. "I came here like you said, I knew you would come!" he says excitedly and pulls me into a choking hug. His arms around my neck. "Why did you try and find me?" I ask him and he frowns into my neck._

_"It's because I missed you Manda. Also you promised!" he all but yells at me with sadness. This made my heart squeeze itself in pain. I promised I would see him every day. "You didn't come to see me," he tells me and sighs. "Also, I don't know where you live," he says to me in a regretful tone. It wasn't his fault though. _

_Pulling my face out from the hug, I looked into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Guess what?...Tomorrow, you get to come over to my house and we'll have fun. You know what's the best part though?...You get to choose your room incase you ever want to spend the night with me," I tell him and he smiles brightly. _

_"Only...If you are good and when you finish your grounding," I warn him and he groans. Pulling him into another hug, I cradled the back of his head with one hand and walked us to my car. "Hey, maybe you should be a stuntman. Monkey boy. It took me a lot of strength to get up those gates, yet you seemed to get here easily," I joked and he chuckles. _

_I could feel his cheeks boil against my neck, clearly embarrassed. This caused me to giggle. "I'm just glad you're safe," I murmured to him as I closed my eyes and carried on walking. His arms wrapped tightly around me. My hold on him strong..._

* * *

Coming back to reality, I smiled into thin air and didn't care that it was mostly children. With a bright smile on my face, I walked off and headed back to my hotel. Going onto Skype, I waited for them to go and when they did we talked. Telling them about my memories, how adorable my brother was. How he meant the world to me. The fact I remembered everything, the sights, the smells and even the touches.

Not going into detail about what happened in my memory. Just that I gained a couple of memories. Not telling them what he looked like, just what he was like when he was with me. "Guys, can I talk to Mari in private for a moment. It's...Woman stuff," I make up an excuse causing them to leave. Anthony was a little hesitant while Ian dashed out of the room faster that the flash.

"So what do you really want to talk to me about?" she asks me with one eyebrow lifted. "I wanted to talk to you about your uncle. I've been lieing to him and...Decieving him. Not listening to his advice and commands," I tell her. While telling her the conversations I've recently had with him, it drifted me into those conversations...

* * *

_Sitting in the plane, I decided to call Hiroto and when it ran my breath was even. "Amanda," he answered cooly. My breath hitched into my throat. I was afraid of what he would think. Especially since he didn't suggest it himself, I just did it because I wanted to. He would think this is going away from my task. _

_"Sensei Hiroto. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to England...To Nottingham. Now, before you ask for my reasoning in doing so, it's because I want to remember things and find out what actually happened," I start and there was a lingering silence. "I think this is a good thing you are doing Amanda," he tells me in a warm voice. _

_"This will make you see things clearly, to focus you further and gain the revenge you've been wanting," he tells me. "Thank you," I answer to him with a small smile. "Who else knows?" he asks me and I pause. "Mari and the boys," I answer truthfully. "Why would you do that?" he asks me slightly angered. "I can't keep lieing to them, keeping them in the dark. I don't tell them everything, but I tell them something," I tell him._

_"You still love Anthony don't you?" he asks and I was shocked. "No, who said I did?" I ask him. He growls a little in disgust. "You are! That will only get him in trouble. Possibly even killed! Amanda you're being foolish if you think you can just go back to America...Just to pick up where you left off," he criticizes. _

_"I don't love him Hiroto, I'm focused on my revenge. I just...They're my friends and I don't find it polite to stay at their home. Only to keep them completely locked out," I tell him and he stays silent. "What do they know?" he asks me. "Almost everything, I told them about Japan and my brother. Not about how he died," I tell him._

_"Alright, well...I have a meeting to be at. Tell me what happened and keep tabs. Most of all...Keep focused," he tells me. We said our goodbyes but I never fell asleep. I kept thinking about what he was saying. Thinking about where I stand. Where we stood. As in me and Anthony. I had no idea, which lead me to over thinking and not getting any sleep._

* * *

Memory/Conversation 2:

_"Amanda," he answered again with my name. "Sensei," I reply. "How is England?" he asks me and I just look around me. Looking at the box. _

_"It's alright actually. I went to my house, finding a couple and a child living in it. The mother gave me somethings. I also gained some memories. She gave me...A box that was my mothers. It's filled with memories. I haven't opened it yet because I'm saving that for when I get back," I tell him._

_He chuckles darkly. "That's good. Make sure you do it when you're alone," he instructs and I froze while I stared at the engravings. "Alright, I will," I reply to him and he 'humpf's. "Also I forbid you as your teacher to tell anyone else about the box," he orders. When I look to the box and then my car I deliberate. "I understand," I answer sternly. _

_"I presume you are playing it safe?" he suggests and I agree. "I'm always playing it safe, never showing anyone my face and also never taking off my wig," I tell him and he chuckles. "I taught you well, make sure not to mention your name to anyone. Even if you know them, you may not know who they know," he explains and I nod. Reply with a 'yes' because I knew he couldn't see me nodding. _

_"Remember what I said Amanda," he orders and I sigh. "I won't forget," I reply showing no reluctantly and answering honestly. Without saying our goodbye's and hung up. Heading towards my car with everything in hand, got in and drove off. Words he said lingered in my mind all the way to the hotel..._

* * *

"Mari, after all of this I beg of you not to mention this to your uncle. It could cause problems not just for me, but for you guys," I tell her. "I might even get pushed back into Japan," I tell her and she sighs. "It's alright, I'll keep it to ourselves," Mari says moving her hand above and smiles kindly. "Also could you tell the boys to keep the information to themselves. A secret," I ask her to do this favour.

"I understand, I'm sure the boys will aswell and I agree," she tells me with kind eyes. "When will you be back?" she asks me sadly, her head tilting to one side. "Give me two more days," I tell her and she nods. "Tomorrow is going to be an important day for me," I tell her and she sighs. Understanding what I meant she told me that I needed to do what I had to do. That she wasn't going to argue.

"Take all the time you need," she tells me kindly and I thank her. She calls in the boys. "Hey, guys Mari is going to talk to you of importance. If you guys want to protect me...To protect yourselves. You need to listen to her, don't ask questions and keep calm about it," I tell them. Agreeing, we say our goodbyes and I head to bed...

* * *

Opening the gate, I heard the rusting screech of it moving. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside and headed to my target. Grasping onto some flowers. Sighing, I closed my eyes and kept on walking until I reached my destination. Gazing down at the grave stones, bearing the names of those who meant more to me than taking a breath of air. Bending down to place a flower in each of the little jars they had.

Falling to my knees, I took off my sunglasses and didn't care if anyone would see me. Didn't care if they would recognize me. Staring down at their names, the dates they left me and the days they were born. Especially their little quotes. Quotes I and my parents decided. We decided for my brothers, I decided for my parents. Alone. Tears streamed down my face, clouding my vision as I blinked furiously.

"It's all my fault...I'm sorry. If I was never born...You guys wouldn't be dead. Baby bro would still be alive. Happy, growing up and most of all to me _alive_. If only it wasn't for me. I should have told you. Should of stayed away from them. Stayed alone and friendless. That way I wouldn't be talking to your grave stones," I mumble to my parents and brother's grave stones.

Gulping, I look to the ground, the dirt that was once there was now grass. "Then again...I would of never met the most important people to me right now. Maybe even forever now. I don't know if you lived would I have ever met them? All I know is they mean the world to me now. I will do what ever it takes to protect them...Even if that means taking my own life," I tell them.

"I...I miss you guys. _So much_," I admit to them. A strong gust of wind encircles me and it felt like a caress. One of possibly my mothers, as it was firm yet gentle at the same time. "I've gained skills. Memories. Emotions. Knowlage. All these things just for you guys. So that I can be stronger and avenge you guys," I explain to them.

"It just feels...Pathetic to be doing this without you. Living," I try to explain to them. "I hate the fact that I feel like there is no reason for me to live. Without you...What is there to fight for? The only valid reason I'm alive is for 3 people. Most of all one of them. One that makes me be who I want to be. Even if I don't want to," I elaborate to them.

Glancing up at their names, I sighed and sat up straight. "I have to admit that...I'm scared," I tell them and my body quakes now, with the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm scared of losing those that I love. I've already lost..._So much._ I just don't want to happen to you guys...To happen again. For history to repeat itself. I just want to stop something, especially now that I can," I start.

"I'm sceared of not surviving Daniel. That he'll kill those that I love and when I thought I could. Yet I couldn't. That would be the worst case scenario for me. To know I couldn't protect them especially when I couldn't protect myself," I explain. "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of losing people that I love. People I never could say a proper goodbye...Because they were dieing," I attempt at explaining.

My heart kept sinking as with every word my body trembled and shivered with my cries. Sobbing. "I've found someone who...Who means the world and sun to me. He's...He's the reason I'm breathing right now. It's not my teacher. It's...A guy. Believe it or not," I laugh thinking of what my father would be saying. "At the end...I hope to find love in him. With him...If he allows it and if I make it," I tell them.

Sighing I stare down at the hands on my lap. "Everything...Everything's changed!" I scream while I rubbed furiously at my tears. Fed up of them flowing. Rage built in me. "Why did you have to leave me?! Why did you have to up and die?! I fell so lost without you! I don't know if I should even be alive right now! I...I don't know who I am anymore," I was screaming until the last statement. I went silent after that.

"I wish I could go back...Change things. Even start a fresh," I tell them truthfully. Silence. That was all there was. I was talking to grave stones. Thinking they were my family. Horrible truth is, they were gone. It was all a lie. Yet here I was talking to them. Rage grew in me with the deadly silence. Anger that was burning towards the murderer. My face was one of pure anger. One of determination.

"I will avenge you. Have my revenge for what he did to you," I growl. Getting up, I stared down at what was no longer my family. Just a reminiscent of their existence. "Daniel Slater...Will die," I promise them before I slip on my glasses and walk off. Getting into my car and speeding off...

* * *

The last day, I spent it thinking about my plan to get Daniel where I wanted him. To think about where I stood with people. About the decisions I've made and the ones I would make. That day I didn't talk to them. Only thing I did was give them a text saying I was tired and that it was a long day for me. They didn't answer, probably letting me do whatever I needed to or thinking I simply slept all that day.

I told them I would see them tomorrow. The plane ride was average. Long, tiring and uneventful. No sleep yet again. Forming more depth to the bags under my eyes. Driving back was uneventful as I was alone. Getting there, it was the afternoon and they were already finished with their meal. I just got in, took my suitcase to my room and they picked up on the bags under my eyes.

They suggested I went to get some rest, I told them I had something to deal with and that it was important. Going into Mari's room, I knew there was a hidden compartment. One I made while she was in Japan. One I knew no one would find. Sliding it open, I slipped in my box and closed it up. Hiding my box from anyone who was too curious.

All through out the day, I was silent and contemplative of my thoughts. No one really asked me any questions. Most were yes or no questions. Ones where I would shake my head for a response. When my mobile rang, it surprised me and caused me to rush to answer it. Staring down at it, I noticed it was going to be an important call.

"Anthony, is it alright if I use your room for this phone call? Since Mari is recording..." I try to explain and he tells me I have his permission. Rushing to his room, I answered it while I shut the door behind me. "Hiroto," I answered in Japanese. He knew that we needed to speak in Japanese to keep a little more secrecy.

_"How was your trip to England?" _he asks me in Japanese. Getting a good look at Anthony's room I noted the changes he made. "I went to my family's graves. Talking to their grave stones. I know it sounds mental but it really strengthened me. Gave me less weakness. More confrontation...Not just to them but to myself," I tell him still in Japanese.

_"It's good now that you've confronted it. Now you will grow, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. That way you won't be so weak and repellant when it comes to your family issue," _he says still in Japanese. _"You must be at peace?" _he suggests and I clear my throat. "Yes I am," I tell him and he chuckles. (A/N: At this point, I'm fed up with saying 'in Japanese' so here's the deal...They speak in Japanese all through this conversation)

_"Student, I have to warn you of the risk you are putting yourself and your friends. The fact you live with them makes them an easy target. One where they will be used like last time to get to you. If you want to truly protect them...You need to remove yourself from the equation. I don't mean killing yourself, but moving away. This is the only way to protect them and most importantly...Yourself," _he tells me. "I agree and I know what I must do. Thank you Hiroto," I answer with a single nod of my head...

* * *

The rest of that time, I spent it still in Anthony's room and just thought. Repeatedly thinking about what to do and what to say. My decisions and what was right. The things I needed to take care of and the things I needed to set right. When the door creaked open, at first I didn't know what to do. That was until I saw his face.

Noticing me, he freezes a little and clearly he wasn't expecting me. "What are you doing?" he asks me confused. Watching me lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Getting up, I walk over to him and he closes the door behind him. "I've been over thinking things," I tell him. He steps closer to me and notices that I was slightly frustrated.

"Like what?" he asks me and gently places his hand on my cheek. "Everything Anthony..." I sigh out and stare at the ground. "Especially about Nottingham," I state and my body shook a little at the fact I told him the truth. "While I was there...All I could think about was how I was feeling. Everything changed. Not just the town but also myself. It was all so...Drastic," I explain.

"I kept feeling like I missed it in some way. I just didn't miss it like I thought I would. My memories...Damn. I kept thinking about how me and my brother were. That my parents were always there for me. Yet I went and mixed with the wrong people and it ended with them being killed," I explain. "Everything was different," I sighed out and he tilts my chin so I could look him in the eye.

"Like what Amanda? You're losing me," he tells me honestly. "My house back in Nottingham. It was just that...A house. What was once my _home_ is now nothing but a mere house. The place I..._We_ grew up in," I tell him feeling disappointed by myself. He stroked my jaw and smiled sadly.

"Then the time in Japan. You said so much about me not caring...Well that's not true. Not one day did I not think about you guys. Not one," I state and move my head out of his hands. Staring directly in his eyes, my gaze burning into him. "That...I was influenced to carry on. Cuts, bruises and scars I suffered during training. Yet I did it because I was influenced. Not just by revenge for my brother..." I start.

My stare was burning right into his soul. "You were also my influence. The biggest one of them all," I tell him truthfully and he steps in close again. "Amanda-" he says trying to reach out to touch my face again. "No, let me finish," I say shaking my head with a cold tone. "What I finally realized is...My home? It's wherever you are," I state and this causes him to smile brightly.

"I want nothing more than to be with you Anthony," I say pulling him close to me. Our foreheads resting against each other. "You are a part of me and that will never change," I tell him and gently I press my lips to his own. Parting, we look to each others lips. "No matter where I am...What I do...What time of day or night it is...I have always loved you and always will," I tell him with a sigh of relief.

He finally knew the truth. Pulling one of the biggest smile I had yet seen to man, he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. The one to deepen it was me. Turning us, I pushed him to the bed gently and straddled him. Continuing our kiss, we slowly and cautiously undressed each other...

* * *

When I woke up, I felt light as a feather and on top of the world. Turning though, I found that my partner of the night was no longer in bed. He somehow disappeared. Slipping on his buttoned up shirt that he wore and one of his underwear. Going to the kitchen, I found them all gathered on the couch. Making myself some breakfast, every once and a while I would glance up to see Anthony giving me heated looks.

When I would catch him, he would bite his bottom lip while giving me a cheeky smile. Rolling my eyes at his idiocy, I grabbed my food and headed to sit at the couch to eat it. Sitting next to him, he pulled my legs up so that they were bent and yet above his lap. I smiled at him kindly, although on his mind was something different. Stroking my legs, eyes gliding from one end of my body to the other. His gaze fixated on my legs, probably the fact he wanted to do something to them.

When I caught him, he gave me seductive looks and I just gave him what he wanted. Smiling devilishly as I looked up at him under my lashes. Taking lingering bites of my breakfast, letting my lips curl around the utensil. Mari groaned. "Haven't you two had enough?" she asks. Ian rolled his eyes "Don't get me started," he growled. He gets up and walks off into his room.

We both stop what we were doing, letting me continue eating and he just looks sadly at where Ian left. When I finished, I went to place my dirty dish and cup in the sink. Anthony was about to get up to probably talk to Ian. Stopping him, I placed my hand up in a 'stop' motion and walked to the door. "I'll go talk to him," I tell them.

When I got to his room, I knocked and waited for his response. Letting me enter, I took a deep breath before I went in and didn't close the door behind us. _I know what I have to do._ Ian was lying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head and staring aimlessly at the ceiling. "What's wrong Ian? Do you want to talk about it?" I ask him.

Turning to look at me he sighs before getting up and walking towards me. "I'm sorry...I just got a little jealous," he starts to explain. Waiting patiently he noticed it and took a deep breath. Glancing into my eyes, he blinked a couple of times before his mouth opened to say something. "It's just he gets a girl, shows his emotions to her and...Yet here I am. The one who got out of a relationship before him," he explains. I understood clearly.

"I'm still single, even after all these years that I lost Melanie," he tells me and I look to the ground. My eyes turned kind as I looked to him and he frowned a little. "I'm sorry Ian...I didn't know," I explain to him, nodding he sighed and stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry. I should be happy for you guys and I am...It just...Hurts...You know?" he asks me and I hug him for a couple of moments.

Pulling away he smiles sadly. "Anyway...How are you?" he questions me and I smile the same one he gave me. "I'm fine, just...A little overwhelmed with the times of my family," I truthfully tell him. "I'm sorry," he says kindly. "I'm just glad Daniel didn't follow you," he tells me after a couple of minutes silence.

"I can handle myself Ian. I'm a big girl. Anyway...If he did follow me, I could of possibly ended it and wouldn't be stuck here. Anxious on when and if he will make a move...I could of just carried on my life," I state and he nods. "Especially the worry of him trying to use you guys against me. I just want it all over and done with...You know?" I confess.

Pulling me into a hug he sighs and squeezes me gently. "I'm just glad you're safe," he tells me kindly. Suddenly I heard footsteps come closer. "Amanda? Love? I was wondering if you would-" Anthony starts to say as he was walking towards us. During his little call, I pulled apart from Ian a little to look at his face.

"I hope you can forgive me," I whisper. Cradling his face, I pulled Ian's face to my own and kissed him. Our lips mushing together and causing us to want to repel from each other. My hands firm around his face while his tried to push me away from him. Pushing me by my waist. As Anthony turned the corner, he saw it as the door was wide open...

_~I.W.S.L~_

* * *

**Guys! Please don't hate Amanda's character! There is a reason to this as it will soon be revealed. Just not as soon as you would want it to be! Please don't hate her! Anyway reviews are the thing that make me happy! Question to end with:**

**What are your thoughts? What is your favourite part? **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets And Lies

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Also congrats to Kalel and Anthony! I hope you enjoy this and review. Just to clarify...Do you know how long it took me to look for the perfect examples of rooms and stuff for this house?! **

**Took me forever! Anyway. Enjoy and please pretend that the house is in Sacramento. Also a little warning. I'll be away for a while. Going on a road trip. Should I vlog it? Just enjoy this for I have no idea when I'll post next. Review would make me very happy!**

* * *

**Their house:**

**Front: **http expansive-family-residence-in-bel-air-by-dream-pro ject- la/

**Pool/Back:** ultra-modern-house-mallorca .html

**Living room:** . /search?hl=en&q=modern+cosy+living+rooms&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSYgmlNBYUIubTYBpOCxCwjKcIGjwKOggBEhTqBusGk AaLBuMGjgaJBpcG5AaIBhogi2mtc6rJ-WbmmpH1a5iGdp8mRGc 1RJPRhku_1UoTjlk8MCxCOrv4IGgAMIflrjz_19xHp3&sa=X&ei=1d_aUZ2rMIviO4SlgNAE&ved=0CCgQwg4oAA&biw =1280&bih=677#imgdii=_

**Dining room: ** www . .uk/search?hl=en&q=modern+dining+room+design&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSVgns8BAX23gvbBpCCxCwjKcIGjAKLggBEgjSBPwEh AWDBRog2m0mdAiTZmX2hFSoZajJsNIoWOiM8ot2qjeuSld28-s MCxCOrv4IGgAMIdVee3FqzxUM&sa=X&ei=TODaUcOkMsmhO6qygIgH&ved=0CCgQwg4oAA&biw=1280&bih= 677

**Bedroom:** http: . /search?q=modern,+cosy+bedroom&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48705608,d.d2k&biw=1280&bih=677&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=i-DaUYuPF4Wt0QW5sYCABg#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=81zGEUDVyL68JM%3A%3BpmhyNWQvBFe1JM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2010%252F12% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fbedroom-designs% %252Fattachment%252Fcozy-modern-bedrooms-with-larg e-window-brown-bedroom-furniture-abstract-artwork% 3B800% 3B453

**Shower:** . /search?hl=en&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSWgnsTbl_1tRV2JRpGCxCwjKcIGjQKMggBEgyCBYMF _1ATzBPQE9QQaINhfOHIZooemgKZDNYm4uIjLKjbYOOCaqLkpi mtmt2C5DAsQjq7-CBoADCEaKE17sW3Cqg&sa=X&ei=B-PaUfHXM4nbPJGZgcgG&ved=0CCgQwg4oAA&biw=1280&bih= 677

**Bathroom:** . /search?q=modern+bathrooms&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48705608,d.d2k&biw=1280&bih=677&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei= yeDaUavOKO3Q7AbRq4G4Dg#um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&q=modern%20big%20bathroom&revid=2012901875&ei=9-HaUcnbE4fV0QWgqICYCg&ved=0CA0QsyU&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.48705608,d.d2k&fp=d40f644aa18d3134&biw=1280&bih=677&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=LVGw4SfG0xdoYM%3A%3BZE7IjDk52BNM6M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F04% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fmodern-bathroom-ideas-with-the-amazing-appear ance%252Fhill-view-modern-bathroom-interiors-big-m irrors%252F%3B600%3B400

**Kitchen:** http: . /search?hl=en&q=fitted+kitchens&tbm=isch&tbs=simg: CAQSYAlHs_1hR9YOWPhpMCxCwjKcIGjoKOAgBEhLcA90DyQOyA 6kDyANbwgPBA1oaIL9nyjkmprdFl6O02Iuq48C3DWPIPZd6Yvp Lr1l5oaRnDAsQjq7-CBoADCH_1SUxWtVKDvQ&sa=X&ei=_OfaUcj3OoLfOuDGgJAH&ved=0CCgQwg4oAA&biw=1280&bih=677

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets And Lies

**ANPOV**

Never in my life have I ever felt so happy. Finally I got my girl back. We had a night of love. She was finally in my arms, in my grasp and I wasn't planning to let her go. My world was her and simply her. She was my everything. Love. Drives you crazy and makes you feel like you are on cloud nine...All at the same time. _She _drove me crazy. Nothing could go wrong.

Striding down with the biggest smile on my face. Thinking about taking her out to dinner made me giddy. Elated. Stepping into Ian's room where she was, made my smile drop. Anger colouring my face as I stomped into the room and he noticed my presence. Ian was holding onto her waist, kissing her lips and his eyes widened when he saw me. Her hands forcefully pushing his face off of hers.

Rage boiled and sizzled under my skin...

* * *

**AMPOV**

When Anthony stepped in, I forcefully pushed Ian's face off of my own and felt relieved. Relieved his lips were no longer touching mine. He was like a brother to me. Nothing else. Ian looked to Anthony frightened of what he would do. His jaw clenched shut, eyes looking at him menacingly and his body rigid with anger.

Anthony clenched his fists and I could see his knuckles were pale white. Deathly white. Noticing this, before he could do anything he would regret later, when Ian looked to me I slapped him. Hard. Made me wince a little but it was better for me to hurt him, rather than letting Anthony kill him. To seem vulnerable I rushed and hid behind Anthony.

Taking a deep breath, Anthony's mouth opened and insults poured out of it. Directed to Ian. "I knew you were jealous! You fucking asshole! You never liked me being happy did you?!" Anthony shouts at Ian and all Ian could do was try and defend. Anthony wouldn't let him though.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Just because you wanted someone, you had to go and try to ruin my own relationship! The one thing that made me happy other than our friendship! Yet you thought I would be what?! 'Pulled away from you'?! Amanda is my girlfriend, probably even 'the one' for me! Yet you thought kissing her would make us break up?!" he lashes out at Ian.

"I want you to move out," he states darkly, his entire body and structure scaring me a little. It wasn't him. This was a dark side of him. One I wished I never got out of him in the first place. Too bad you can't go back. "We're over! Our years of _friendship_...Gone. Fuck man! I've been there for you through everything! Especially when Melanie left you. Yet this is how you repay me huh? Kalel wasn't enough for you was it?" Anthony spits.

Anthony stepped forward, anger had now completely took over him and he was just that...Angered. Staring at Ian, I tried to hide behind Anthony as best as I could. Clutching to him. Hoping my touch calmed him a little. Maybe it just angered him further. "Smosh is over too!" he shouts unafraid of what that could do. Not just to them two but also to our fans.

"Anthony, please listen I-" Ian was cut off by Anthony's even more tense and rigid frame. Anthony stood even closer, looking threatening towards Ian. Fists clenched, chest puffed up and stance solid. "I. Said. Shut. Up. Now...Give me a good reason I shouldn't beat your ass up right now," he says menacingly.

Trying to pull Anthony away slightly, I couldn't he was firm and this just annoyed him. "Please! Don't let there be violence," I beg in the sweetest and scared voice I could manage. Honest I was about being afraid. Noticing that my physical actions didn't work on Anthony, I decided to do it verbally.

He muscles were starting to untense, as he looked down at me and his eyes were angered. Staring into my own. "Please. God knows I've seen and had enough violence in my life. Please don't hurt each other," I beg of him and his eyes soften but his body rigid slightly. "For me," I beg further and Anthony sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed a little more.

Anthony didn't say a word, neither did Ian as we walked out and left Ian there. Sluggish walking as his feet trudged accross the hall. Entering, I shut the door behind us and he slumped onto his bed. Hands covering his eyes as he rubbed his face furiously. Looking at him, I then realized I was standing still by the door and hands locked. Shame was all I was feeling at this moment.

"My own fucking friend. No. Not friend..._Best_ friend. Shit! How can everything just...Get so fucked up and so fast?!" Anthony says still rubbing furiously. His face turning red. Walking towards him, I sighed and sat by his laid down body. "Honey, I...I'm sorry that happened. There is no going back now though. Surprised. That's what both of us right now. I'm more shocked than surprised," I tell him.

He sat up and he looked to me sadly. "I'm sorry that you lost your best friend," I tell him staring down at his hand. I placed my hand above his, staring down at it and his other hand went to touch my face. Moving a strand of hair behind my ear and then placed it behind my neck. Bringing my forehead against his. "I'm sorry he did that to you," he sighes out and I nod.

"Anthony, I don't know about you but...I don't want to stay here. It will remind me of how nice Ian was. Leading me to his real thoughts towards me. The reasoning behind it. Can we leave instead?" I ask of him as I looked into his eyes. Gently Anthony kissed my lips, it was sad yet passionate. Like a goodbye kiss. Except I felt guilt.

"Yeah. Just you and me, we can move together and properly live together," he says when he pulls away. "You and me," I repeat. After a few moments of us just staring into each others eyes, I decide to speak. "I have to ask you though, can we please live somewhere close. So I can see Mari," I ask of him and he nods. "Whatever makes you happy," he says softly and we part. "Start packing, I'm going to search for a house we can move to," he says with a small smile...

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Anthony had already found a house, the day I kissed Ian. He went to have a look at it yesterday, told me it already had furniture inside and was ready for us to move in. We drove, finally we reached the house and found myself with my jaw hitting the ground. It was huge, there was a gate and a wall covering the entire house. Cute stairs going up and we drove in, parked and got out.

We looked around a little, Anthony already saw it and this was just yesterday. He liked it, thought it was cosy and big enough for us. There were lots of rooms, one stood out though and it was a gaming room with recording equipment. Smiling I hugged him and giggled. He knew I wanted my own recording room. It had everything I needed.

Then there were some empty rooms, some where he said we could make for visitors or whatever I wanted for it to be. We were in each others arms, smiling and then I realized. Pulling us apart, slapped his chest and shook my head disapprovingly. "Are you stupid?! How much did it cost?! This is huge! Modern yet comfy aswell!" I exclaim.

Surprisingly he smirked, pulled me by my waist to him and chuckled. "You're my girl. You deserve only the best and that's what you'll get from me," he says with a kiss at the end. Looking into each others eyes, I deliberated and looked to his chest where my hands were laid. "Anyway...I'm stupid for you," he tells me admiringly. Giggling I gripped the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Both of us laughing while our lips were together...

* * *

We looked around a little more. Reaching our bedroom, we unpacked our stuff and I was surprised to see it had a balcony. When Anthony was finished, he left to go do something downstairs and told me he would be back soon. One that looked out to where the car would come in and out but also the front guard door. The sight was beautiful.

Sun shining, a orange like colour surrounding the sky and soft white clouds. The balcony was a joint one, it faced the very front and I sighed into the fresh air. Feeling free. My eyes closed into this atmosphere. Arms wrapped around my waist from behind, a head being placed on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to turn my head, only to see a happy Anthony.

"I've booked us a table at a near by restaurant," he tells me and I peck his lips gently. "Beautiful sight isn't it?" I ask him as I stared into the sky again. His hand moved from my waist to move my hair to one side. His head moved to into my neck, kissing and gently breathing into my skin.

This sensation made me flutter my eyes closed with my head tilting, allowing him more access to the sensitive skin. "Not as beautiful as you," he tells me kindly. Giggling, I turned my face to look at him and we kissed passionately. When he pulled away he gave me one last peck before moving away from me. "Like you haven't spent enough money," I tell him rolling my eyes.

"Nope. You better get ready, we need to leave in an hour," he tells me and he goes to grab his clothes. Joining him in the shower, we got out and he dried and straightened his hair. While I did the same but needed to do my hair and make-up. When he was finally done, I quickly hid the memory box in a compartment in the drawers. Knowing it was well hidden, I slid the drawer closed and finished getting myself ready.

Getting my phone out of my bag, I dialed the well known number and waited for the ring. On the second, it was picked up and I smiled softly. "Mari, hey it's me," I tell her and she giggles. _"Hey, how are you? Enjoying the new home?" _she asks devilishly. _"Have you christened the house yet?" _she asks suddenly. "No! No we have not. Why ask that Mari. Dear God!" I say shocked and embarrassed.

_"Alright. How's the house?" _she tries again. "It's huge! He's insane for buying such a huge house! It's too big for me. For just the two of us," I admit to her and she giggles. _"That's what she said!" _she jokes and I glare into the phone. "Really? One of those jokes?" I ask her slightly disgusted by the remark. _"Yep," _she replies. "It costed him so much, now he wants to take me out," I tell her and she giggles.

_"He's just trying to give you what you want. Or at least what he believes what you want. You're his love, he wants you to have everything and anything you want or deserve," _she repeats what Anthony told me earlier. "Whatever, I'm going to head down now so that we can head out," I excuse myself. We say our goodbye's and hang up.

My hair was up in a bun, a red dress and smokey eyes. High heels on, red lipstick and diamond ear rings. Feeling like a diva or a beauty queen, one or the other. Stepping out, walking down the stairs and heading into the livingroom. I saw Anthony was just hanging up from a phone conversation. He huffed agitatedly. "What's wrong?" I ask him as I walked towards him.

"I had to cancel the table," he says sadly and starts pouring pina colada into two glasses. Handing one to me, I took it from him and thanked him. Still I was confused. "Why? What's going on?" I ask him with my eyebrows furrowed together. "The weather forecast says there is going to be a rain storm, I thought...We could just stay here and celebrate instead of going out in the rain," he explains.

Nodding, we sit down on the couch and that is when I noticed there were candles everywhere. Food was placed on the table, ones that we bought to last us for a day. Incase we ate inside. Anthony really did try to make it seem...Romantic. The curtains were drawn, the sliding doors opened and a cool breeze entered. We sat facing each other, our bodies twisting so that we could look at each other.

Sipping on our drinks we enjoyed the silence, welcoming it. "It's all so...Romantic. Never took you for that type of guy Anthony," I tell him and a small blush creeps up to his cheeks. "I guess it's all because of you," he tells me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't read. "How easy was it to find the right house?" I asked him, looking around the room. "It wasn't easy, but when I first saw this...I knew it was perfect," he tells me.

Smiling, I look down to my hands and the drink grasped in one. Another sip. "It's a shame we couldn't go on a night out," I say sadly and sympathetically. Anthony was dieing to take me out for a meal ever since I came back from England. "Although, it's good we can celebrate this new house, in our new house and most importantly...Together," I tell him and we smile at each other.

Raising our glass, we clink them together and took a sip. "Couldn't of said better words myself," he tells me with a smirk. Glancing at the food, I go to pick one up and munch on it. "Thank you for this food. It's delicious and well presented by the way," I gratify him and he reaches for some food aswell. We relax in the cool air, sipping our drinks and munching on our food. Slipping off my heels, simply because they were starting to hurt and I wanted to be relaxed completely.

"Anthony?" I call him while staring down at my hands that were folded on my lap. Drink resting on the table. "Yeah?" he replies after a sip of his drink and places it back on the table. "I...I don't want you to give up Smosh. It would be a shame to the fans to know it's over. Especially since I'm the reason. What I'm trying to say is...I don't want to be the reason you give up something you enjoyed," I tell him sincerely.

"Amanda I-" he starts but I cut him off. Placing my hand on his own, I gripped it to show him I meant what I was saying. "Look, I know you don't like him but...Atleast be civil. If not for the fans...Then do it for me. All I know is we both want Smosh to carry on," I persuade and he doesn't look at me for a moment. "I don't want to ruin it for you, especially since you enjoy it so much. Just...Pretend it never happened," I begged of him.

Anthony nodded and held my hands in his own. "I'll think about it," he tells me and I nod smiling. Standing up, he goes to a cd player and music comes on. Flipping a couple of songs, the sound of a familiar song evade my ears. Walking towards me, Anthony pushes the table away from us and leaves a big enough area for us to dance. Holding out his hand towards me, he smirks and looks down at me. "Can I have this dance?" he asks me and I giggle.

"Of course," I say and place my hand in his. Standing up, we dance to the rhythm of the song 'Summertime Sadness'. Singing along, he twirled me and we slow danced in the dark. The candle light was the only sign of vision we had. "Nothing scares me anymore," I sing in time and Anthony smirks. "Well couldn't I have picked such a true to you song?" he questions and I just laugh. "You just know me so well," I reply.

Stopping me from singing further, he kissed me slow and sensuous. Kept sending me a fire in my veins, causing me to heat up with desire and love. All through the song he was gentle, showing me how much he cared and I kept giving it him back. Returning the gesture to show him I loved him equally.

We pull away when it was finished. Sighing out of our noses, we tight-lipped smiled to each other. "This house is beautiful. Thank you for buying it so we can now live," I thank him and he chuckles. "Happily we can live now, just you and me. Still...The house is beautiful, but it's more beautiful because you are here," he says admiringly.

Our dance slowed even more, until we were practically on the spot and staring intently at each other. "Anthony, could we go for a walk?" I ask him softly and he looks at me confused. "Where to?" he asks and I tilt my head a little at the side. "Just outside, in the garden. I haven't seen it yet and well...I just wanted to see it," I tell him truthfully. "Sure," he says and we both gulp down the last of our drinks.

Heading out, we look around and I was amazed. The pool lit up, the little bed type thing outside was the thing that caught my eye. Seeing as I didn't know what it was called, made me curious. Out of the blue, I was picked up bridal style, and when I looked to the person responsible...We were suddenly in the pool. Hitting the surface, we both gasp for air and looked to Anthony. Glearing at him.

Splashing him, I shook my head in disapproval. "What were you thinking?!" I exclaim angered by the fact we just got soaked. He just stayed there and laughed, pulling me towards him. Enveloping me in a hug. Kissing my anger away, pulling away and Anthony just smirks. "At least we know how deep the pool is now," he tells me with a cheeky smile. Shaking my head, I get out and Anthony follows behind.

The inevitable happened. Rain. Pouring from the sky and all there was...Was darkness and us soaked in water from the pool. "So much for the rain storm when we're already wet," I say with sarcasm oozing from it. Rushing inside when we heard thunder, we grabbed some towels and dried ourselves off. Pulling my hair out of the bun, letting it fall to loose curls and dabbed my cleavage.

We both watched each other as we dried ourselves. Stopping what he was doing, he places his towel on an edge of the mostly empty table. Cautiously he walks towards me, holding his hand out and looking at me with eyes that said 'the towel'. Willingly, I give it him and let him dry me off slowly. Carefully. Lovingly. Pulling my hair and doing the same as earlier today on the balcony. Kissing my neck and this time, it caused me to moan.

Turning because my patience was growing thin, we kissed heatedly, passionately and we were both crazy for each other. Taking off his blazer, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Pulling off pieces of material off of each other. Small things off me, big amounts I took off him. Guiding us to the couch, he lets me straddle him and he unzips my dress...

* * *

Waking up the next morning in Anthony's arms, my head on his chest and my leg hitched up to his waist. Nothing was more perfect. His eyes fluttered open, getting the feeling he knew I was awake and had a natural sensor. Saying our mornings, then with a kiss and got up. Not ashamed for him to see my body. As did he not care. Both feeling comfortable.

"It's a shame we didn't sleep in our new bed," I comment as I made us breakfast with help from him. When we were finished making the food, we sat on the couch and ate it. "At least you slept though," he tells me with a smirk plastered on his face. Bursting with giggles, I go to put my dish in the sink and start cleaning it. Anthony followed behind especially since he finished around the same time I did.

"Doesn't surprise me, you gave me quite the work out last night," I retort and he chuckles. "You loved it and you know it," he admits and I couldn't help but blush. "Well, the couch has been christened. One less place for us to make love," he tells me freely. "Don't get to thinking we're going to bump uglies everywhere in the house," I tell him and he laughs. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he sucked and nibbled on my ear.

This sent strange reactions to my body, causing me to go in flames and subconsciously to tilt my head to one side. Moving in his arms, facing him and lean in to kiss him. Eyes fluttering shut. Faces inches apart. Close. Closer. Extremely close. Then a phone ring. More specifically my mobile. Sighing, I pull away from him but he grabs onto my hips. "Do you have to go get it? Let it ring, they won't care," he tries to convince me.

"What if it's Mari? I have to get it," I tell him and picked up my phone. Glancing at the screen it read 'Sensei'. Picking it up, I decided to play it safe and spoke in Japanese. "Hiroto, what's going on?" I ask him confused. "Amanda, why are you speaking in Japanese?" he questions me in his own tongue. "I want to keep my language in tact. To keep it in my head," I explain.

"Is the deed done?" he questions and I deliberate, putting on a good poker face with the perfect voice to go with it. "Yes, it is," I answer. "I have removed myself from them, like you said. I moved just yesterday," I tell him and it was honest enough. "Have you looked in the box yet?" he asks me after a few minutes silence. "No, not yet," I tell him and he sighs.

Suddenly Anthony brushes behind me, pulls my hair to one side and starts kissing my neck. This got me distracted, but I kept listening to my teacher even if I didn't hear every word. "I'm saving it for when I need more motivation to kill that son of a bitch," I tell him and he chuckles darkly. "Alright," he says and I hold in a moan. "Look, I have to go. I'll phone when I can. Bye!" I say and hang up quickly.

Turning in Anthony's arms and locking my own around his neck. "Who were you talking to and why were you talking asian?" he asks me after pecking my lips once. "I wasn't talking 'asian' I was talking Japanese. That was my Sensei," I tell him and he nods. "What did he want?" he asks me and I just sigh. Running my fingers through the back of his head and smiled at his slightly curly hair.

"I'll tell you soon, right now is not the right time," I state and bit my bottom lip. Smirking he pulled me closer to him, sighing through his nose. "What is it time for?" he questions and he already knew the answer. "Oh I think you know," I say kissing his lips and I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist. Giggling he walked us up stairs and into our room...

* * *

The last two days we spent them getting used to our new home and trying to get comfy. We also tried to make it more 'our style'. Making it more like home. Like us. Feeling the guilt I had though, really hurt me and I decided I needed to do something to lessen the pain. While Anthony was asleep, I slipped out of the house and drove to the Smosh house.

Entering with a key they gave me, I shut it behind me and called out their names. "Oh, Amanda...What are you doing here?" Mari asks me and she was carrying some empty plates into the kitchen. "I came here to say hello...And to talk to Ian," I tell her with a fake smile. Somehow I needed to keep my guard up. Knowing my smile wasn't sincere, she nodded and on cue Ian walked through the door.

"Ian, just the person I wanted to see. Look...I want to talk. To say sorry about what happened," I tell him and shaking his head. Frantically he looks to Mari, then pulls me by my elbow to the corridor. Shutting the door behind us and looks to me angered. "Amanda, I honestly don't want to see you right now. Especially since _you _were the one who kissed _me_," he tells me.

"I know and I'm sorry. Reasons is what I have, I assure you," I admit and he shakes his head angered. Staring into my eyes with pure anger and with authority. "You better tell me those reasons because if you weren't so highly skilled, I would of kicked your ass out of here," he threatens. "Look all I ask from you is to play along," I tell him equally angered. Not coming down from the horse and playing his game.

"How am I meant to do that? Anyway I still want an explanation," he argues. "Just be civil with him and don't tell him I kissed you," I venomously tell him in the form of a threat. "I'm not here for an argument, I honestly felt guilt. Like I said, I have my reasons," I try to explain but kept it vague. "Amanda...Tell. Me," he says through clenched teeth.

"It's difficult to explain. Just accept my forgiveness on kissing you and putting you in this mess!" I bark at him and suddenly Mari enters. Gasp. That was the noise that came from her lips. "You kissed him and not vice versa?!" she questions shocked. "Yes, it's true," I state keeping it honest between us.

"Why would you do that?" she asks angered herself. "How about we go to the living room and get comfy?" I suggest and they look to each other. Nodding, we head over to the living room and sit down. My mouth opened, revealing my reasons and they were surprised but understood. Ian agreed to play along.

"You guys still live here?" I ask them surprised. "Yeah, for now," Mari points out. "Good, I suggest you guys move out," I agree with them and they get up to clean and dry the dishes. "We've already found a place. Not selling the Smosh house though. We're keeping it. Just...Moving away," Ian says sadly...

* * *

The last couple of days were slow, Mari told me that they rushed to get everything ready to go. Today they had already spent two days in their new home. Deciding to keep it secret, I left to go see them and to go see the house. It was cute. Small, cosy and modern. It fitted them perfectly. They were more or less safe.

Days went by, I would sneak out to see them and would come home to find Anthony doing his own business. Mostly playing video games. Returning from visiting Mari and Ian, I opened the door and stepped in. Shutting it behind me, locking it and when I turned...I almost had a heart attack. Hand over heart...

_~I.W.S.L~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Enjoyed it? Question to end with:**

**Who do you think it is?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	6. Update On Personal Life

Hey guys,

I know you hate the notes I make but, in this case it _is_ valid. Thing is, I'm going on a road trip to south Europe. Me and my family will be heading down there next week, meaning we won't be back until almost 3 or 4 weeks. Where I'm going, there is _no_ internet and I will _barely_ have time to write up **any** chapters. **Now, I will be writing up a chapter before I leave _but_...I will be requesting a certain amount of _reviews_ for me to write another chapter the moment I get back.**

**Do we have a deal? Also should I do a chapter for Lee I'm Being Still before I leave? Could someone do trailers on youtube about these stories? I would really love it! Use any female look alike! As long as she looks like Amanda ;)**

**Song stuck in my head that you should listen to (If you want to), cute for Amanda and Anthony is:**

**Let Her Go by Passenger.**

**Much love and I'll definately miss you!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	7. Chapter 5: Questions

**Author's Notes: I don't own smosh! Please enjoy this chapter. Scared slightly for if this will be a long enough story! Going tomorrow night. Long time though. _No internet_ and possibly no sight of you guys in a long time. _Going to miss you guys!_ Anyway...I want a giant _10 reviews_! Please? Enjoy! By the way: This was finally edited at...00:31am. So tired. Have to wake up early aswell! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Questions

Hand on my heart, I felt it thump against my chest and try to hit the person in it's eye. Luckily it didn't though. Staring into brown eyes, I gave him a small smile of relief and felt it was slightly fake. "Anthony, you scared me!" I giggled out shutting my eyes momentarily. "Don't do that again," I tell him and when I look to him, he seemed frozen.

Angered, arms crossed and eyebrows narrowed, forming into one. "Where were you?" he questions me and I smile like I was being innocent. "I was just out to buy some bread," I tell him and he looks down at my hands. "Where is it then?" he asks me and I gulp a little but kept my cool. "I didn't like any of them," I hide quickly off the top of my head.

"Why didn't you just go to a different shop?" he suggests and I stood there gaping. Looking for an answer. Rushing up stairs, looking at him angered and walked to our room. "So...Tell me," he tries to pull it out of me. Slipping in behind me, I started getting changed into something comfortable. "Anthony! Stop pestering me! Can you please quit asking me so many questions? It didn't occur to me to go buy it somewhere else," I defend myself.

Putting on a comfortable shirt, track suit bottoms and was putting my hair up in a bobble. "Stop lying to me. I know you've gone to see Ian," he confronts to me. For a fraction of a second, I was shocked to think he followed me. It was possible. Keeping a shocked, confused expression I looked him in the eyes and felt his anger sink through my skin.

"What? Are you insane?! Why make an accusation like that? Especially when I haven't," I state to him as best as I could and he just sat at the end of the bed. Head in his hands. Elbows to his knees and rubbing at his face furiously before looking me in the eyes. "Are you having an affair with him?" he asks me sadly.

"No, why would you think that?" I ask him and just stare at him. "Please...Just...Stop lieing to me!" he says in a sudden outburst of anger. "Anthony, I haven't been to see Ian! I've been to see Mari," I tell him slightly truthfully. Not fully though. Getting up off the bed, he suddenly grabs me by my arms and shakes me.

"Why does Ian hug you when he opens the door then?!" he screams in my face and I was shocked by his behavior. "Let me go Anthony. Or you really will lose me," I threaten and he slowly lets me go. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "Have you been following me?" I question him and not forgiving him. My turn for answers. "No. Yes. Maybe," he answers and all while pacing around the room.

"Look Anthony...Ian is my friend. I think you should be the bigger man and be civil with him. Not just for you or him, not even me! Simply for one reason...The fans," I repeat like the first night in our new house. All he does is just stand there and glears at me. "Anthony, I love you...But Ian has also been there for me when I really needed him," I explain while gently placing my hands on the top of his arms.

Sliding them down to his hands, we enveloped each others hands and I smiled sadly to him. "Like Mari and you," I tell him sadly and look up into his eyes. He frowned in sadness, clearly by what I was telling him. "I was always ignored, people were always against me. Either it was because I was different or because I did something wrong," I start.

"When my brother died, I was alone and afraid. Kept...My distance," I quickly change what I was going to say. "No one understood me when he left, even before that. Until I met Melissa," I tell him. "She seemed to be the only friend I had. That was before I had you guys. You all treated me like one of you. I finally felt at peace. Although, it wasn't the same as me with Melissa," I tell him.

"She treated me like her sister, told me her secrets and never left my side. Yet, that all changed when she moved back. We still would talk, but our relationship grew distant. I had to keep my head in the books and our conversations were smaller by the day," I tell him and his thumbs rubbed my hand soothingly.

"Since she left me, having her dead in my arms...Changed me. I knew I needed to avenge her and well...I just. I don't want what happened with me and Melissa to happen to you and Ian. Because before you know it, you lose contact and then you lose your best friend. Honestly, I would do anything to have her back. Anything," I state.

"Anthony?" I call to him as we were both looking down at our hands. When I looked into his eyes, he was sad in an almost depressed way. "Please, forgive him and try to work it out. Before it's too late. Don't be foolish and let him slip out of your fingers. Like me and Melissa," I say and felt tears fall down my cheeks.

Anthony pulls me into a hug. Lets me sob into his shirt and cradles the back of my head. One hand held my back, the other was on my head and hid my face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sighs out lovingly. Nothing else was left to say, so I just gripped a handful of his shirt and cried into his chest. Enveloped in his arms and safety...

* * *

Next day we recorded a house tour, video games and while I edited, he left to go sort things out with Ian. I was just editing the videos I was going to put on my channel. Half way through, I found myself staring down at a surprising text. It read:

_Rio Del Mar Beach. Meet me._

It then gave me the time, no name just a number and it frightened me. Could it be Daniel? Who was it? What could they possibly want? Did I know them? Was it a fake number? Not taking the chances, I got ready and headed to the beach. Waiting, I stood by the pier and watched the sun set. Cascading hues of orange with taints of pink and red.

Steps towards me alerted me as it was heavy and very slow paced. Almost painful. When his full figure stepped even closer, looking through the corner of my eye I know exactly who it was. Black suit, sleek black hair and familiar face. "Hiroto, what brings you to America? Haven't you got business deals to do and students to teach?" I question.

"Is it a problem that I'm here?" he questions back. "No it's an honor to see you again Hiroto, just a little vague that message was don't you think?" I suggest and he chuckles darkly. "You were one of the rare student I had, I bearly have any students. They need good reasoning to be trained. Anyway, I don't have much meetings to go to," he tells me and I just stare into the horizon.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't find out that you have moved somewhere else with Anthony?" he questions. "I wasn't planning to let you find out," I told him honestly and he growls. "I'm your teacher, you are to always tell me the truth and to always to follow my rules," he argues. "You don't need to know everything about me and my life," I argue back.

"I've trained you, give me some respect and you should of listened to me! You are going to get him killed!" he screams at me. "It wasn't your decision!" I screamed back. By this moment, we both noticed we were facing off each other. In each others faces, not backing down our argument. He was the first to move away and stared back into the sunset.

"Have you opened the box?" he asks me. "No," I tell him honestly. "I'm leaving it when I need more influence to kill Daniel," I state after a couple of seconds. "I will be keeping an eye on you for a couple of days. Every day I will be at your house for training. We will be commencing this tomorrow at 9 o'clock exactly. Be punctual," he tells me. He walks off and leaves me there, deliberating in my thoughts. I was drowning in them.

Heading home, I walk inside only to find a confused Anthony and sat on the bed. "Where were you?" he asks me worried as I stepped into the room. "I was meeting up with an old friend. One who is a pain in the ass," I mumbled the last part to myself but Anthony heard it. Chuckling he gets up to pull me into a hug and kiss. "Who could possibly be a pain in the ass?" he questions and with a broad smile.

"My Sensei," I admit and he nods. "Oh...What's the problem with that?" he questions and I just roll my eyes. "He's baby sitting me," I tell him and he chuckles. "Oh come on," he says kissing my cheek and pulling his face into my neck. "That's a good thing, that way you're safe and not alone anymore," he tells me and I felt his breath tickle my skin.

Looking out past the balcony, I found a dark figure watching us and knew it was him. Hiroto. Kissing Anthony with a burning passion, I closed the curtains as I did so and giggled into the kiss. Pushing us down onto the bed, we made love another night and knew it would cause Hiroto to go home...

* * *

The sun seeped in through the crack of the curtains and enveloped my naked skin. Hoping to see Anthony as I turned towards his side, I found myself with nothing but a blank space. Getting changed, rushing down and had my breakfast. While I was finishing cleaning the dishes, I heard the doorbell ring and rushed to open it. Confused as to if it was Anthony, I opened it and found Hiroto.

"Hello Amanda," he says while holding two katanas in one hand and a robe in the other. He was dressed in his own sparing robe, mine was the one I accidentally left in Japan. Stepping in he goes to the back garden and I was going to question as to how he got in. Decided not to in the end. Running up, I got changed and when I came down, Hiroto passed me a katana.

We started to fight, him attempting to slice my chest but I kept blocking and deflecting his attacks. "You should be living on your own and training like this every morning," he starts. He attempts to stab me but I dodge it and watch as the blade was right in my face. "You shouldn't be living with lover boy, he will just be a distraction in your mission and will just ruin everything," he says.

Anger shook me and I stricked, successfully he countered it and I just reflected it back to him. "You are not focusing," he states in a strict tone. "Why do you say that?" I ask out of clenched teeth, keeping my cool and yet focusing on the combat. "You aren't focusing because you're skill is lagging. I know you are better than this," he tells me and I feel myself gain a little confusion.

"You are ruining their lives Amanda," he tells me and I just try to ignore him. Knowing he was just trying to get anger out of me, he spins and slashes but I block. Attempting to slice him, he blocks it and it just carries on. "You are just going to get them in trouble. It follows you, can't you see that?" he questions me and I just glare at him.

"You are trouble Amanda and because of that they are going to die. Just like those you loved. Like Melissa. Your mother and father. Just like they will and you. All because you didn't listen to me, didn't train hard enough. Didn't improve your skills. They will die, just like your brother did," he says and this punches me in the gut and heart.

He spinned out connected blades, slapping my hand hard and pushes my blade with his own. Flies to the other end of the garden and I was deliberating to go get it. "Don't turn your back on me Amanda," he instructs with a warning. "Like I said...You will die along with your friends. Just like your brother," he spits.

Trying to stab me, I held it in my grip and in a praying pose. Twisting it to one side, I took this to my advantage and kicked him. Rage rushing through my vaines from his mentioning of death. Especially my brother. He fell to the floor hard, turning the blade so it was in my grasp. Pointing the tip of the blade to his neck, my hold hard and my foot planted on his chest.

"I won't let history repeat itself. Not again," I state with pure anger and confidence in my statement. "Well done Amanda. Seems you have proven me wrong and won. Channel that anger into your mission on ending Daniel's life. It won't bring you down. Only take you higher. Remember that," he says and I let him get up.

Giving him my hand, he takes it and I lift him up. Giving him his katana, I went to get mine and was going to give it him. He just pushed it gently towards me. "Keep it. It's yours," he states and I nod smiling and bow my head to him. We bow to each other, indicating the match was over. "Thank you Sensei," I gratify him.

"No worries Amanda, I will warn you...I will be here again tomorrow," he states. Giving me a time, he told me to be prompt again and left. Tells me I don't need to escort him, that he will let himself out and he left me there stunned. _What is going on? Why is here? Surely it was more than just to baby sit? Ah well..._

* * *

Going back inside, I unchange and have a shower. To untense my muscles. As the water cascaded down, trickling my skin and sliding off of me. Each water drop relieved some of that stress. When I got out, I got changed into something comfortable and headed down. Finding Anthony on the couch, watching TV and in a daze as he gazed at the screen.

"Hello love," Anthony says when he notices me enter. Walking past, I went to the kitchen and finished cleaning the dishes. He strode towards me, pressed a kiss on my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing, I just...I think we should make some food and watch a movie," I suggest with a small smile.

"Sure but...Amanda stop lying to me. I'm your boyfriend and I love you. Don't ever be afraid to tell me something. I don't want us to keep secrets," he tells me and I deliberate. Sighing, I looked down at my cleaning hands. Soaked in washing up liquid bubbles and sunken utinsils.

"I can't lie to you Anthony. My teacher he...Came here today and we trained. He kept telling me that what happened to my brother...My family...Melissa! Would happen to you guys. He then told me that I shouldn't be with you because it would...Keep me away from 'my goal'," I tell him and he didn't question.

Just rubbed his nose into the hallow of my neck. "I don't want to talk too much about it," I say in a sad tone and he kisses my jaw kindly. "No worries, I'm glad you told me and I respect you don't want to talk about it. I love you and don't forget that," he whispered into my skin. I finished cleaning and we decided to make food.

We were eating at the dining room, talking calm and peaceful things. "How was work?" I ask him and he smiles. "It was good actually, me and Ian are working things out," he states and I smile. "Good," I state and the rest of the meal was of soft chatter. Short, sweet conversations and little glances to each other.

We edited our videos together, laughing and cuddling at our finished pieces. Sat on the couch we watched a couple of movies and decided to go to bed. Climbing upstairs we get into our pj's and snuggle into bed. We just laid there, in each others arms, he gently ran his tentative fingers up and down my bare arm. Silence enveloped our ears and we welcomed it kindly.

"What's wrong love?" he asks me sadly and I just look up to him. "I...Look, just in case...Could you...Do a favour for me?" I ask him and he nods. "Whatever you need or want, I'll do it," he tells me, I smile softly before frowning and looking down at my hand on his chest. "Could you please not be there when my teacher is training me. I just...Can't bear the thought he will insult you for my decisions," I beg of him.

Kissing the top of my head, he tucks his jaw and stays in that position for a couple of minutes. "Sure," he says moving his head a little to the side so he could speak. Moving my face to him, I lean up and kiss him. Laying my head onto his chest again and we fell asleep after a few more minutes...

Waking up the next morning, I found no one was there. Just an empty space. Slipping out of bed, I went down to the kitchen and made something to eat. When I went to the dining room, I found a note waiting for me to pick up. It was from Anthony saying:

_Morning love,_

_I will be out when you wake up. I'm at Ian and Mari's. We're filming somethings for smosh. See you soon beautiful. _

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Anthony xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rolling my eyes yet blushing at his sweetness, I sat down and giggled at the hyperbolic amount of kisses. Munching my food, I then went up to my room and got changed. Waiting for him to enter. To knock on the door. Switching on the TV, I waited with more patience and then it happened. Getting my katana at the ready, I went to open the door and saw his serious expression.

"Morning Amanda. I assume you are prepared?" he questions and I nod. "Good, then let's get straight into training," he orders. We go out and start my training. Lashing, clashing and dodging. He was making things more difficult for me. Changing the speed to faster than what human beings could, to things I couldn't keep up with. I handled it as best as I could.

My mind was everywhere. I couldn't concentrate properly. Images flashed before my eyes. Blue eyes, blonde hair and flames. Screaming ran in my ears. Ropes, gunshots, knifes, gasps and dropping of bodies as they clashed to the ground. Overwhelmed, I soon found that Hiroto was knocking me to the ground.

With a slam of my body, I collapsed to the floor with a huge impact of force. He was stronger than I could ever be. Attempting to get up and grab my katana...I couldn't. He slid it away from me. Kicking it into the pool. Straddling me, his blade horizontal as it was placed against my neck. Almost choking me. It kept me locked in place, unable to move.

"Your mind is distracted!" he exclaims as he was close to my face. Too close for comfort. His teeth clenched in a menacing growl like state. Bearing me his teeth. "You are only thinking about your _future_! The past _defines_ us, **the past **_inflicts_ the future. You need to stay **focused** because the past _is_ your future. Believe me!" he screams into my face.

Gasping for enough air, I move my face to glare equally as menacingly at him. "You don't know what you're talking **about**! It's **not** _true_! _**Nothing**_ defines the future _other_ than **what we **_want _to **become** of it. It was _**never **_our _pasts_. **How** would _you_ know?!" I retort and he jabs it closer to my skin. Close enough to pierce skin but it doesn't. Only cause difficulty for me to grasp onto breath.

"You just **don't** _listen_ **do you**?! I'm your **teacher! **I have **experienced **_more_ than what you **could** _imagine_! I **had** a _little_ girl. _Before_ Mari was** even **_born_! She **had **a **cousin** who was _taken_ from me. As was her mother. They both _died_! By the hands of someone I once trusted. A man I called _'brother'_. He was **like** one. My _best friend_...Caused the **death** of _my_ **family**!" he barked out to me.

"He _killed_ my child...**My** wife. Mari didn't **get** to meet them. She wasn't even in her mother's womb! At least **you got to say** _goodbye _to those you _love..._Mine just _slipped_ away before I could even _save_ them," he screams out. Letting my breath, he gets up and throws his katana down in anger. "I _don't_ want to see **any more **girls dying. **Woman** or _child_," he states.

Getting up on my own, I looked to him. He never changed his expression. Always neutral, but this anger was clearly the only emotion he channeled to show. In fear of his mistakes and his families death. Hurriedly, I paced into his arms and hugged him. Sympathy.

Anthony suddenly stepped into the garden, seeing us hugging and I quickly pulled us away. "Anthony!" I call in surprise. "Hey love...Who's the friend?" he asks me and he steps over to Hiroto. "Not friend. Teacher," Hiroto states and Anthony offers him his hand. Hiroto looked at it as though he was disgusted for a moment, but then he shook it firmly. A little too firmly. "Name's Anthony," Anthony states as they shook. When they pull away Hiroto wipes his hand on his trousers.

"Anyway student. I will see you again tomorrow. Bright and early! For now...I'll leave you here with your...Uh..._Distraction_," he says eyeing Anthony evilly and disgustedly. He picks up his katana and walks off. Bidding goodbyes to me and Anthony. I just stand there awkwardly and waited until we knew the door was shut.

Rushing to our room, I got changed into a bikini and Anthony followed me into the room. "Well...That was awkward," Anthony says as he sits, feet up on the bed and watches me as I strip down to nothing. Slipping on the bikini, I watch Anthony's wandering eyes and raise an eyebrow. "What?" Anthony questions with a smirk as he finally watches me notice him.

"Anthony...Why would you say it was awkward?" I question him and finally got it on. "You have a lovely body!" Anthony exclaims chuckling as I fiddled around trying to get everything in place. Checking for no nip-slips. "Anthony!" I exclaim surprised and he just blushes while laughing. "Alright," he says after I finally chuck some clothes at him.

"I just felt...Uncomfortable with him. Don't think he is my biggest fan," he states and I just rush down. Following behind, we go to the garden where I jump in and retrieve the katana. "What are you doing?" he questions me surprised when I hit the surface. "Getting my weapon back," I tell him and lift it so he could see.

Getting out, I got myself a towel and dried myself off. "Cool," Anthony says as he stared at it with awe. "Look, don't worry about Hiroto. He is just...Like that," I try to comfort him and reassure that he wasn't a problem. We decided to make our food together and he helped out in the kitchen...

Screaming, tears, flickering fire, blue, blonde, red, ropes, white, crying, slumping of bodies hitting the floor lifeless and gasps. Trembling, I jolted upright on the bed and gasped for air. To calm myself, I quickly get out and grab my secret stash. The memory box. Slouching onto the bed, I crossed my legs and sat on the end of the bed, on a corner. As not to disturb Anthony's peaceful slumber.

My fingertips kept gliding across the markings carved into the wooden lid. Sighing, just as I was about to open it, I closed my eyes and felt an electrifying touch. Jumping slightly out of fright, I look towards the hand that was placed on my shoulder and found Anthony watching me. His eyes were sad, but his face was supporting and edging me to look inside.

"You don't have to do this alone," he tells me and I smile brightly to him. Opening, inside I found multiple things to show how much our family loved each other. Photos, drawings, teeth, random items and when I saw something of interest...I gasped. Clutching it, I lift it out of the box and stared at it. A sea shell with our names engraved on it.

It was a rare sea shell, one that we found while we went abroad and by luck came across it. Smiling, I remembered the story behind it and the meaning it had for us. "What's this?" he asks as he held it over the top of my own hands. "This is a shell we found which is rare. It has our names on it. Ever since that day, it was our tradition to mark our names on sea shells," I start.

"We were out on the beach, having fun and a laugh. Just enjoying each others company," I shrug. "Each year, me and my brother would have a contest to see who could find the biggest sea shells," I state and he chuckles. "We came across this, but instead of claiming it as either one of ours, we decided to share it. Placing our family's name and never letting go of our bond," I tell him and he smiles.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, I told him of some other stories and some of the depressing ones. Most of them were all positives though. Picking up my mother's diary, I didn't peek in and noticed that this was important. Something, I wouldn't lose. Couldn't risk losing. I slipped it back in the box, to read it in my spare time and without the crowd. Yawning because of story time, we decided to sleep and that was what we did...

* * *

When we woke up, we got ready and left to go have breakfast with Ian and Mari. Later we went to a theme park to film vlogs. We got home and I sensed something was different. Telling Anthony to park outside the door entrance and I rushed to get in. Opening up, I found myself surrounded by a mess and was surprised. We were robbed.

Checking the livingroom, I noticed the tv was still there. Sensing something was missing, I then felt it hit me and ran up. Our room was as though a tornado had struck it, everything was everywhere. Anthony followed closely, yet he was so far behind as I searched for something valuable. It wasn't valuable in some purposes but to me...It was treasure. "What's wrong?" Anthony questions out of breath.

My eyes were as wide as saucers, staring into his eyes as my head turned to him slowly. Beating. Thumping. Gasping. Gaping. Pain. Confusion. Horror. Anger. Speechless. Frozen. I felt my heart stop as I opened my mouth to say something. Only it ended up being almost silent. "The box," I whispered...

_~I.W.S.L~_

* * *

**What do you think? Shall I continue? Remember 10 reviews! Question to end with:**

**Who do you think stole it? Why?**

**Much love! **

**Miss you guys already! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	8. Chapter 6: Who Did This?

**Author's Notes: Hey! I'm back! I missed you guys so much! It was fun. The first couple of days I was really tired. Kind of like jet-lag Long journey and lots of traveling in just one car. I need to explain how this will work out. Most of the time if I'm not playing video games and reading books for revision, I'm writing chapters for FF.**

**Now, I'm going to have to be more mature and focus on my school work. I will be revising like hell. Also I will soon be learning how to drive and doing my drivers licence. (In England you can start training when you are 17). So the only time I will really have a 'day' to myself is on a day in the weekend.**

**I will possibly be finding myself a job or even spending time with friends. Hell I might even try and learn a new language. Possibly go on YouTube and do some Let's Plays? Who knows? Tell me what you think I should do? **

**Sorry but, I won't be writing new chapters so quickly. Like I said, I need to be mature so that I don't get the I don't want. Hell if I'm lucky, I might just end up being an actual author. Would you read my books if they weren't about smosh? **

**Also I will possibly be doing a FF about The Last Of Us. Loved the game so...Yeah. That's all when it comes to my personal life. I don't own smosh. Warnings are as usual. Enjoy! **

_P.s: Sorry this is short, I'm worried this isn't going to be a long enough story! That is the reason it is short._

* * *

Chapter 6: Who Did This?

"Who could possibly have it?" I whisper completely scared and my mind was spinning. "I don't know Amanda. Who else knows about it?" he asks and I look to him. "You do, Mari and unless she told Ian..." Eyes glued to the floor as I tried to remember who knew of the missing piece of me. "Hiroto." Gasping this name while looking to Anthony, eyes wide.

"Are you sure he would do such a thing?" he asks me and I shake my head. "I don't know. It's possible. He did want to know if I had looked and maybe he took it because he thought it was right. That there was no reason for me to have it in my well keeping. Since I 'never looked inside or gave a damn'."

Pacing from one side of the room to the other. My mind running in circles. "Weren't you meant to train with him this morning?" he asks me and then I remembered. "Shit! He said he was going to be here today. He can lock pick aswell," I state and as I rush out towards the front door. Two by two down the stairs.

"Wait! He knows how to fucking lock pick?! What type of person are we dealing with here?" he asks me as he follows behind. "The type of person _I'm_ dealing with here is the type who is deadly," I explain. "Let me come with you, that way we can find out together," he suggests. "No," I say with authority in my voice.

"Why?" he questions. "This is a man who is deadly, if he tries to use you against me...He will prevail," I explain to him when I reached to the bottom of the stairs. When he got there with me, I stared into his eyes. "I just..." he pauses while stroking a hair back. Feather light touch. His hand placed behind my neck. "I don't want to lose you again," he says with sad eyes.

"I know," I tell him and go in for a quick kiss. "Go to Ian's and Mari's. Just incase I don't come back or...It isn't him," I explain. He nods, with this I rush out to the garage, him still following like a lost puppy. "I love you! And be careful," he calls out to me as I get into my car. "Love you too, and I'll try," I shout back. He opened the garage door, leading to another door and it opened shortly after.

Driving out, I picked up my phone and searched my contacts. Finding the contact...I pause. Breath. My face strong, anger burning in my eyes. Writing a text, then sent it. It read:

_The beach, meet me there. Now. _

A few minutes later, it buzzed and when I looked to it. My phone's text read:

_Already there._

* * *

When I got there, I parked my car and got out. Speed walking my way through crowds of people, all the way to the beach. Standing on the docks, his suit pristine as usual. Not slowing my pace, I reached him and he turned to me. Smile on his face, until he saw me clearly. "Student, where is your outfit and weapon? I thought we were training here today?" he questioned me.

Punching him to the ground, straddling his waist and holding his neck. Choking him. "I don't need a fancy katana to _kill_ you. Now...**Where is it?!**" I growl out to him, anger clear in my voice. Giving him enough space to speak, he choked a little. "What are you talking about?" he asks confused. My patience was running low.

"My _memory box. _Do you remember _that?_" I say through gritted teeth. Choking him harder, his face started to turn pink, then purple. "Yes. What...Happened?! I don't...Know...What...You're...On about," he squeaks out of breath. "Don't _lie_ to me! **Where is it?! Why did you steal it?!**" I all but scream, venom in my voice. Gripping his neck tighter.

"I said...I _don't_ know...**Where it is!** Why...Would I..._Steal it_?! I'm your...**Teacher!** I'm here to..._Protect you!_ Not..._Destroy_ you!" he says in Japanese. This is when I saw sincerity in his eyes. I wouldn't fall for it completely.

"Of course you would steal it! You know how much _it_ **means** to me! You know I had it! You thought I was being _'stupid'_ because I wouldn't look inside! Because I was 'getting _weak'_...'Distracted'," I explain while letting his throat go a little more. "Of course you were. I wouldn't...Do that though! It is important to you. For you to...Not forget your...Goal," he explains.

"Anyway...You've...Proven me wrong. Look at you! You are focused...You want to kill me...You want it back...Well done. Now let me go. I've...Told you what...You needed to...Know," he coughs out and I let him go. Getting up on my feet, I give him my hand and lift him up. He catches his breath.

"Look, I don't know who took it. All I want to know now is...Who else knows about it?" he asks me. "Just you, Mari and Anthony," I answer. "Hmmm...Do you trust them?" he questions me with an eyebrow raised. "With my life," I reply honestly. "Then who comes to mind?" he ponders. "I have no idea," I lied perfectly.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," he says to me. Wary. That was the way he looked at me as I lied. We decided we would leave training for a couple of days, while we waited for everything to be sorted. Not just my house, also this situation. When the robber would finally show himself to me...

* * *

Drove back to Mari's and found them just having their dinner. Anthony didn't eat anything though. We were there until 8 pm and spoke about what happened. Ian didn't know about the box. Neither did Mari know about her uncle being in America. We discussed about who it could be. We all had the same idea. I just pretended that it wasn't him.

When we were done, we headed home and Anthony decided we would go in my car. That he would go pick up his car tomorrow. That I would drive him there early in the morning, so he could do smosh stuff. While I fixed the house a little more. When we got there, we parked and ate some food. Later we decided to start cleaning the house.

Fixing the mess in our poor home. Just as I was fixing things in the kitchen, Anthony was fixing the livingroom. What surprised us both though, was that a folded piece of paper slid under our door. Both of us frozen, we look to each other and I slowly sneaked to the paper. Picking it up, I noticed it was a letter.

Before reading it, I peaked through a curtain and looked to the darkness. The door was wide opened. A car sitting there. No one to be found. Looking down at the paper, I unfolded it. What was written in black ink didn't surprise me. It read:

_Hello Amanda..._

_Miss me? Or do you miss your beloved box of crap? Or would you miss more your new love? Anthony is his name? Good luck finding me sweet cheeks..._

_Lots of __**love,**_

_You know who x_

Running out, dropping the letter, I saw the car that stood outside come to life. As dark as the night, chasing after it. Anthony chased after me, shouting 'What was it? Who is it?'. All I could focus on was the car the sped away from me. Staring at it's licence plate. What was clear now was..._This_...This is war...

* * *

**Should I continue? Can I have some reviews? 5 would be lovely! Questions for this chapter is:**

**Should I do the FF for 'The Last Of Us' and would you read it?**

**Is it clear now who the robber is?**

**Much love! Have a wonderful day! For those whose birthday it is or will be soon: Have an amazing one! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	9. Chapter 7: Shaking The Ground

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I don't own smosh! Just Mandy! Anyway...Life's been hectic and I finally found some time to do this chapter. Also the perfect way on how to go with this chapter.**

**Ps. Sorry but...I've been thinking about maybe making my own youtube channel. Video gaming channel. Possibly reviews, lets plays, movie reviews...Possibly some girly things on the way. Vlogs would not be happening as I'm not very...Interesting. Plus I don't want to show my face. Super excited! My birthday is coming up soon so...Yeah. 21st October. Super tired as I had so much to do today. Please be friendly in reviews if you give me any! Enjoy!**

**Sorry it's short!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shaking The Ground

_Punch. Kick. Breath. Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Block. Punch. Punch. Spinning high kick. Scream while I punch it again. Breath._ "Amanda!" Anthony's voice blurs into my ear. Continuously attacking my boxing bag. Concentration. Anthony looked to me, looked to the bag and sighed. Walking towards me, he places his hand gently onto my shoulder.

This alters me and I block with force. Pushing him down and placed my foot on his neck. "Amanda!" he screamed shocked that he was on his back. Anger rushed away from me, draining my face white of fright. "I...I'm sorry. Just...Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I question him and he tries to get up. Holding my hand out to him, he held it and got himself to his feet.

"You should stop fighting and join me to eat," he suggests. "Why?" I question him surprised. "I've made us dinner," he tells me and I just look at the time. "Oh...Alright," I tell him and he nods. We head towards the stairs and go to the dining room. "So...We...We haven't been talking much," he said while we ate in silence.

It's true. We were arguing about what we were going to do about our burglar. About what we should do. He said we should just move. To keep moving. That he would even quit smosh just for my safety. I wasn't going to allow that though. What I wanted was for him to go. It was safer if I was alone.

"Amanda?" he called for me. Shaking my head from over thinking, I looked him in the eyes. He seemed to be waiting on my words. "We've talked about this Anthony. Before we can get into another argument, can we please just...Eat our food...Please?" I all but beg of him.

We finished our food and I went to go train again. Making my way down the stairs didn't work, as I was held back by Anthony's hand. Gently grabbing my arm. "Amanda, please...Let's talk about this," he begs. "I have nothing to talk about when it comes to that," I tell him and head down. Anthony sped up though, blocking my path and making me look into his eyes.

"You think I like the arguments?...I don't," he tells me and I shook my head wanting him just to let me be. "Neither do I, you just don't...Want to listen to me," I tell him and he just looks to me sad. "I do listen to you," he tells me with a frown.

"Really? Then why aren't you at Ian and Mari's? Why are we still having this conversation? If you listened you would of left by now!" I explain. He just looks away upset. "Amanda...I won't leave you," he tells me and I just shook my head. "Anthony...It's what's best...You have to lea-" I try to convince.

"No! I won't go and you can't make me," he argues to me and I just frown. "Anthony...Please listen," I beg and he stands there. "I listen but I don't want to listen. I won't listen to this Amanda," he states and I just look to him angered. The fire of fury and depression taking over my body. Tears were asking to come out, I wouldn't let them though.

"Please...Just listen to me!" I asked him, my tone starting to get desperate. "I'm going and that's final!" he screams out. His chest heaving of anger. Doing the same actions but because I was sad and scared as was angry. Tears started streaming down my face.

"You don't understand do you?!" I scream back, turned around and went back upstairs. Ran upstairs and shut the door on his face, locking it and sitting down behind it. "Amanda!" he called back. All the arguing finally got to me. The feeling of danger getting closer as the days went by. "Leave me alone Anthony," I sobbed out.

"Please, don't cry and lets...Talk about it alright? If you want...I'll listen to all you say okay? As long as you stop crying," he calls out sadly. Remorse clear in his voice. "Promise to listen to me?" I ask him and he sighs. "Yeah," he says and I slowly get up. Unlocking it and opening it. Seeing his face he seemed regretful, possibly for not listening but more likely because he made me cry.

"Amanda...I..." he attempts but I shook my head. "You said you would listen," I answer him before he could continue that. Nodding, his eyes looked down at my hands. Gently he tried to take one in his own but I stepped away from him. "Anthony...I've told you time and time again. Go to Mari and Ian's place. I would feel much safer if you left," I start.

"This way, I know you are safe and I don't have to worry about leaving you for five minutes," I tell him and he steps closer to me. "I don't want to think of what he could have planned for you. Anthony...I know I don't say it a lot but...Damn...He was right," I tell him. "Who?" he questions.

"You should of never moved out, you should of stayed there," I mutter out and he looks to me confused. "Why?" he asks me. "Because you are now in more danger than before! I love you Anthony and because of this...It could kill both of us. You should of never met me," I mumble without thinking.

"Don't you dare say that! Never say that! I won't allow that Amanda," he refuses my statement. Stepping even closer to me, he holds one side of my face with his hand. "I love you Amanda. If we never met...I would of just been alone," he tells me placing his nose against my own. His breath fanning my face.

"You would of had Kalel," I told him and he shook his head 'no'. "She wasn't for me, she just kept playing with my heart. You...You know how to treat me right, make me laugh and feel special. You mean everything to me ever since the moment I saw you on the floor. Without you...I would be alone. I love you Amanda," he tells me and I frown.

"That's why you should leave Anthony. I would love for you and me to stay and battle together. To go visit the world, to be always in love and grow old together. This won't happen though if both of us are dead," I tell him. "If anything happened to you Anthony...I wouldn't live with myself. Especially since it would be all my fault," I tell him and my body shakes with the sobs.

My hand covered his own, gripping it tightly. "I need you to leave Anthony. You're much safer with Mari and Ian. More than you'd ever be if you were with me. I love you. I need you safe Anthony. Not just for your own sake but for me. If you died...It would be the death of me too," I state and he just shut his eyes as though he was in pain.

"No. Never take your life for me. What I want is if...I do die by any chance: Never, ever and I mean never...Kill yourself for me. I couldn't bear the thought of you taking your own life away. Just for me. I want you to keep living, fall in love again and not give up. Get old and wrinkly. Age with grace," he begs me and I sigh.

"Tell me, would you not take your own life if I died?" I asked him. "It's different for me," he tells me clearly lying. "No. You have Ian...Mari and everyone from smosh. You have your fans!" I tell him but he interrupts me. "Which are also yours," he adds in. "You have a family who are still alive. Friends. A home," I state.

"Home is wherever you are Amanda," he tells me. "No. I won't risk that. Anthony...Everything and everyone I ever loved...Is dead or gone. I have nothing left other than you," I tell him and a tear falls from his eye and he shuts them. "Please. Stop this," he begs. His eyes not wanting to open. "I can't. You know it's true," I sob out to him.

"What about Mari? Ian? Our fans?" he suggests and he looks me in the eyes. Red and tears continuously falling down. "They can live without me. Thing is...They haven't known me that long," I tell him and he whimpers. "Please. Don't ever do that. I'll go. I'll leave and come back when you want me to. Just...Promise me you'll never kill yourself," he begs and I inhale deeply.

"I promise. Just...Look after yourself. Also vice versa for you. I just...Don't want your death to be like that," I admit and he nods. "Then I'm leaving and you are staying alive," he tells me. "So are you on the 'alive' part," I whisper as his face got closer. "I hate seeing you cry," he tells me. "Ditto," I state and he chuckles. Gently with burning passion he kisses me.

Our lips mushing together, removing the gap between us and holding each other close. Carefully we made our way to the bed, neither of us parting from each other as we undressed each other and made love...

* * *

Sleeping in each other's arms, I suddenly awoke. Tears controlling my body as it shook uncontrollably. Hair on it's tips and my body just wanting to throw up. "Amanda?" Anthony calls to me sleepily. He slowly crawled over to me. "Are you cold? Put some clothes on then love," he calls to me quietly. Placing his naked chest on my back. My arms crossed and body shivering.

"I'm not cold I...I just had a bad nightmare," I tell him and he wraps his arms around me from behind. Pulling me close and placing his head in my neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks me placing a kiss on my cheek at the end. Hiding his face into my neck and kissing it softly.

"It's...My brother's death," I tell him and he stops. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to love," he tells me. "No. I want to," I tell him. He just places his face back into my neck to give it a kiss and looks into my eyes through the mirror. It would face our bed, so when we woke up it was one of the first things we could see.

"I was going to pick him up. He...Never was a bad child but he was late coming out. Apparently, he needed to talk to a teacher. He was taking too long so, I decided to go in and find him. Entering, I found myself a teacher, he was in a rush though as he was late for a meeting," I start.

"Just as I talked to the man, I asked him for my brother's room. The teacher wasn't with him though, the teacher told me she had bus duty. Before I could ask him why my brother was here then, he left and a man excited the corridor I was heading to. I think he was a hitman, sent by them. As I headed towards the corridor, the man rushed away and blended with the crowd of children and teachers," I remembered.

"Going back, I headed down the corridor the man came from and when I was going to open the door...He came out before I could even react. He was bleeding out through his side. A knife wound. So...So much blood. He fell into my arms and dropped to the floor," I state my face frozen. Going back into my memory as I told it.

"He kept telling me it hurt. My dreams show him being stabbed in the heart. It felt like that though. He died in my arms as I called for help. Called for the ambulance. Called to him. Telling him to stay with me. His fragile body in my arms, begging me to stop the pain. To help. I didn't know what to do other than sob and beg him to stay. It didn't work. I just wished...That it was me and not him," I tell him.

"When he died, I didn't need paramedics to tell me he was. Blood covered me as I tried to place pressure. I was a mess. Still it wouldn't bring back my brother. We gave him the best funeral we could afford and cremated him. The flames, his eyes, his cries, the blood and the way I felt that day...Always come back to haunt me. I could do nothing. One thing for certain...I don't want that to ever happen again," I tell Anthony.

"Everything will be fine love. I promise you," he tells me. Smilling and placing my hands on his bare arms. "I hope so. Oh and by the way...I love when you call me 'love'," I admit to him and he chuckles. We look to each other and kiss for a while. Letting our senses take over for a while and to forget my horrible nightmare.

Just as we were going back to sleep, Anthony got out of bed and went to one of his drawers. "I didn't want to tell you anything but...I have a present for you," he says while hiding something behind his back. Walking towards me with a smile. What could he possibly have?...

* * *

**Should I continue? Review please! Question to end with:**

**What do you think the present is?**

**Anyone with birthdays soon or today: Happy Birthday!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
